A Part Well Played
by Togepretty
Summary: Ash and Misty go to visit Misty's sisters in Cerulean city. What will they have in store for them and who's arrived to complicate things?My first story AAMR please r&r, Last Chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone this is the first story I've ever written unless you count things written  
  
for school because I don't. I'm a huge AAML fan so you can guess where this story is headed already. Brock isn't in this story, I like him but he just didn't fit anywhere. Oh and I think togepi is cute and everything but totally useless so he's not in here either, actually pretty much the only pokemon you are going to see in here is pikachu and he's hardly in it himself. Oh and there's a surprise guest star in this so read and find out who makes things harder or easier for Ash and Misty. Please read and review and I'm asking you since this is my first story please don't flame me. Wow I write (and talk) a lot but you should get used to that.^ _^  
  
I Don't own Pokemon or its associated characters which are copyright by Nintendo,  
  
Game Freak, Creatures Inc, and 4Kids Productions so leave me alone.  
  
  
  
A Part Well Played  
  
Our heroes, Ash and Misty, are on their way to Cerulean City while they stop in the forest to rest.  
  
Misty says to Ash "Please Ash we've been going from one gym to another for the past 4 months straight can't we just take a vacation? Even a week off would be fine."  
  
Ash "No Misty, Gary is already ahead of me and besides you are the one who said I should start taking my training seriously."  
  
"Yeah but you are already a pokemon master and so is he what is the point of competing anymore?" she said sounding as annoyed as she felt.  
  
"Pika.chupika" (I feel another fight coming on) Pikachu said while leaning against a rock on the ground.  
  
"Look we're going to go visit your sister's in the Cerulean gym aren't we?" Ash said just as annoyed as Misty.  
  
"We've been traveling together for 5 years now and you obviously don't know me or my sisters at all do you? But what should I expect from someone as dense as you," Misty stated now with a slightly raised voice.  
  
Ash now furious " I am not dense and what do you mean, I thought you wanted to go home and visit your sisters, you told me you were homesick just a couple of days ago and were looking forward to the visit. In fact, that is the only reason we are stopping there at all."  
  
" I am looking forward to the visit its just that, to me seeing my sisters doesn't count as a vacation. Haven't you noticed every time we see them they want us to help with something and I end up doing all the work" Misty said.  
  
"Give me a for instance "  
  
"The Magical Mermaid play," Misty stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh yeah, you were really good in that," Ash complimented.  
  
"Save it Ash I still want to go on a vacation" she said.  
  
"Well were not gunna" he said.  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
By now Pikachu was all ready asleep on the rock and was snoring rather loudly but that didn't seem to bother the arguing teens as they continued on in their fight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Misty and Ash fight a lot but they never really mean what they say its just a way of releasing built up emotions that they don't know how to express any other way. They camped out over night in the forest and by the morning the fight was forgotten as most Ash and Misty fights usually were.  
  
"So where do you think we should go for a vacation?" Misty asked. (well almost forgotten)  
  
" Don't start that again Mist"  
  
" Look we always go where you want, for once can't..." Misty was interrupted by Ash who hoped to stop another fight in the process.  
  
"We're here, the Cerulean City Gym." Ash stated as they both looked at there surroundings and realized they arrived at their destination.  
  
They both walked into the gym accompanied by Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. It had been at least two years since they had been back in Cerulean or seen Misty's sisters apart from the occasional telephone call on the video phone.  
  
They had called earlier that week and told Misty's sisters they were coming, even though Misty was against it. She claimed to have a feeling that they would have something for her to do when she got there. Ash said that she is paranoid and are probably just going to be happy to see there little sister again.(boy was he wrong, as usual)  
  
"Like little sister your here!" Daisy, Violet and Lilly all squealed as they entered the gym.  
  
They pulled Misty into a hug and then let go of her and took a step back as if to study her.  
  
Granted it had only been two years but two years is a long time for a teenager. Misty had gone from a scrawny and cute 13 year old girl to a tall, curvy, beautiful 15 year old young woman. Her hair had even gotten a darker shade of red that was now well past her shoulders and worn down or in a low ponytail. Right now it was down, mostly because Ash said it looked better that way. She definitely turned heads much to Ash's dismay.  
  
"Wow" they said in unison "You look great Misty, you definitely look like a sensational sister now."  
  
" Thanks," she said not knowing whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.  
  
In the shadows a tall figure looked on in amusement watching the idiotic display of affection by the Cerulean sisters.  
  
"You look perfect for the part," Daisy said.  
  
"What part?' Misty asked baffled.  
  
But her question went unanswered as the three sisters turned their attention to the tall boy, or should we say man, standing in front of the entrance.  
  
"Damn," Lily stated as all three eyed Ash.  
  
Ash had also changed(what, you thought Misty would be the only one?) from the short, thin, messyhaired little kid to the five-foot ten and still growing, tanned , athletically built, black spiky haired (without the hat) gorgeous guy they saw before them. His dark amber eyes looked at them confused and a little scared as they eyed him up like a fearow would their prey. Ash was also known to turn a few heads himself, no longer dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he wore comfortable long black loose-fitting pants and a black shirt that hugged his torso in all the right places. Any girls that checked Ash out would usually get dirty looks from Misty that would scare a garydos away.  
  
" Oh this is too perfect, wouldn't he be like the best Jake?" Daisy asked her other two sisters as they nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
" Hold on a second, what is going on ?" Misty asked very loudly obviously annoyed that her first question went unanswered.  
  
"Well little sister we are putting on a play and you and Ash are going to be in it." Violet stated.  
  
"We are?" Misty asked while she thought 'I knew this was going to happen, stupid Ash'  
  
"Yeah, there's only three main characters the hero, the villain, and the beautiful maiden. Guess who you are going to play."  
  
"The villain," Ash said jokingly but by the look on Misty's face he could tell that now is definitely not the time.  
  
"Let me guess, Ash is going to be the hero," she said in a annoyed tone even though inside she was jumping for joy because she knew what happened between beautiful maidens and heroes.  
  
Unfortunately so did Ash and the thought of having to play someone in love with Misty sent a shiver down his spine from nervousness and a blush to his face from embarrassment. Honestly this all hit to close to home for Ash and even though it was acting it was close enough  
  
" I don't want to be the hero," Ash said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Wow that's something I thought I'd never hear you say," Misty mocked.  
  
"Well actually...," Daisy was interrupted by the arguing teens.  
  
"Look I could help out but I don't want to be in the play"  
  
"This is your fault in the first place, so if I have to be in the play then you have to be in it too," Misty was now getting angry.  
  
"Guys, I was just going to say that Ash isn't going to play the hero he is going to be the villain," Daisy concluded the fight and her sentence.  
  
Misty was feeling very disappointed and sad at this statement.  
  
Surprisingly Ash felt a little disappointed himself but tried to shake it off.  
  
"Well if Ash isn't going to play the hero does that mean that one of you is going to do it," Misty asked with the disappointment apparent in her voice and that did not go unnoticed by her oldest sister Daisy who smiled inside herself.  
  
"No we'll be to busy with directing.....," Daisy said.  
  
"costume designing....," Lilly added.  
  
" and set building," Violet concluded.  
  
"So then who?" Ash asked still confused.  
  
"Me," said a tall figure who stepped out of the shadows from where he had watched this interesting display.(didn't forget about him did you?)  
  
"Gary?!" "Pika" Ash, Misty, and Pikachu said in unison.  
  
  
  
Ooooooh cliffhanger, I know I hate them too but I realize that they are necessary sometimes and important to the story. If you liked it I ask you again to please read and review.  
  
Don't worry I won't make you wait long for the next chapter which will be longer I promise  
  
so don't hate me too much. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. I told you It won't take me long to put up another chapter and like I promised this one is a little bit longer, okay a lot longer. Okay I wasn't going to put Gary in this story because I don't like him very much but I think he adds an interesting twist don't you? (Togepretty laughs evilly)lol Oh and I just want to thank everyone for the nice reviews they gave me it meant a lot considering I didn't even think this was good enough to post let alone get any reviews. There I go rambling on again sorry but I did warn you to get used to it.^ _~  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
I don't own pokemon or the characters blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Gary what are you doing here?" Ash asked very confused(as usual) and very annoyed.  
  
"Meet the hero of the play," Daisy said.  
  
"Gary playing the hero I don't think so," Misty said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"What's wrong with that? He fits the look and the part perfectly as the protective older brother," Violet stated.  
  
"If you think I am going to be doing any kind of romantic...what did you say.....brother?" Misty asked even more confused than Ash now.(if that's possible)  
  
"Yes if you'd let us explain instead of interrupting all the time. Gary will play David the overprotective big brother of Luna, the beautiful maiden, you. Ash will play Jake the villain who is constantly at odds with David but falls in love with his sister. He then kidnaps her and she resists him at first but then falls totally in love with him too," Daisy explained.  
  
"Yeah and then when Gary, I mean David comes to rescue her he sees that they are in love and realizes that Jake isn't such a bad guy after all. Then they all live happily ever after, see!" Lilly said a little too excitedly.  
  
"That's why we picked Ash for the part of the villain," Violet said but then decided to change her reason when she saw the red faced Misty giving her a death glare." You know because of the way he looks, you know the black hair, black clothes, dark eyes sort of thing he has going on, like, you know what I mean, heh heh."  
  
Only an idiot couldn't get the real reason Ash was chosen as the villain for the play, which is why Ash didn't get it. It was a bad cover up but it didn't matter because Ash didn't get the real reason from the beginning so he didn't need a cover up. He was just wondering what Violet was going on about and why Misty was so red. Ash then realized that he is back to being Misy's romantic interest again and suddenly got all excited and warm inside. He mentally kicked himself for feeling this way but didn't try to shake it off this time.  
  
Gary sitting in silence through all this finally decided to speak" So Ashy boy looks like your the jerk this time," Gary stated with his superior attitude and an annoying giggle.  
  
Ash, at the sound of being called the annoying nickname answered back rather aggressively "Yeah but I'm just playing a part, you are the real life jerk"  
  
Misty was off in dreamland, she wasn't listening to a thing Gary or Ash was saying. She was just thinking about the script of the play, the romantic parts, and how romantic they got. Mostly just the last one concerned her but not in a bad way. Just the thought of being in a romantic situation with Ash even if it was only pretend made her feel practically giddy.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway Gary?" Ash asked after he finally ran out of sarcastic witty comments to make which didn't take long.  
  
"Well if you must know I was on my way to the next gym when I decided I deserved a little vacation break and saw the line for tickets to this play being put on by the Cerulean sisters. I've heard good things about their shows and decided it be worth checking out and I might actually enjoy myself. Anyway when I got to the front of the line I realized that it was a tryout line for the lead in the play," Gary said in a bored tone.  
  
"Yeah and when we saw him we recognized him as the Pokemon League Champion from two years ago and well we thought that a pokemon master would bring in a bigger crowd then some nobody," Lilly stated.  
  
"And now with Ash in the play we have two pokemon masters, oh this is going to be the biggest and best production in the history of Cerulean city," Violet gushed.  
  
The only thing Misty heard from all that was "Vacation break huh, did you here that Ash, Gary is taking a VA-CA-TION."  
  
"Give it up Misty I said no," Ash said in an exhausted tone. (must be from thinking up all those sarcastic comments before, all TWO of them)  
  
"But Gary will be taking a break too so you won't need to catch up to him"  
  
"So trying to play catch-up Ashy-boy, well you should but it won't do you any good because I will always be one step ahead of you, I got all of my first Indigo league badges before you, I became a pokemon league master before you and I will most definitely become an ultimate pokemon master before you, if you become one at all," Gary finished while looking smugly at Ash.  
  
Ash really didn't feel like getting into his second big argument in the past two days but it was Ash so "Waaa, I'll show you Gary Oak, I'm ten times the better trainer than you will ever be. I will beat all the gyms in every league, and win every battle I have with any trainer I confront, and become an ultimate ultimate pokemon master and before you even know it you will be left in the dust while I'm on the cover of every Training magazine and everyone will want to be half as good a trainer as I am and........"  
  
" I'll never get to go on a vacation now," Misty mumbled to herself.  
  
"Well at least Ash and Gary wont have to practice hating each other that much, things might be able to go faster then we thought," Lilly hopefully stated but then looked at the Ash and Gary arguing and Misty daydreaming and they all shook their heads and thought 'maybe not'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Later that day Ash was relaxing in his guest room with Pikachu while Gary was taking a walk in the city and Misty was finally left in peace watching the water pokemon swim around in the pool.  
  
Finally peace and quiet Misty thought until "Misty, like Misty where are you?"  
  
"Of course," Misty said silently to her self 'Maybe if I stay really quiet they'll give up and leave me alone, it used to work when I was younger so its worth a shot' she thought. Two minutes had gone by and she didn't here anything 'good they stopped, it worked, I'm saved'  
  
"Mistyyyyyyy" Daisy yelled  
  
'We should be doing Cinderella instead with the three idiotic and annoying step sisters' but Misty's thoughts were interrupted when Daisy called out" Like come on Misty we want you to give us your advise on the script where are you?"  
  
When Misty heard this she ran to the kitchen where her sister's voice came from. Misty had wanted to look at the script all day but Daisy wouldn't let her see it until it was completely finished. They had written up their own original love story and they just started writing it in the beginning of the week which had been three days ago so Misty wasn't expecting them to be done so quickly.  
  
Misty entered the kitchen where her sisters sat impatiently" Like there you are Misty I almost lost my voice screaming like that," Daisy said.  
  
"Well you could have come to look for me instead of yelling like I'm some sort of Growlith who will run at the sound of their name being called," Misty was now angry at the way she was being treated again and expected an apology.  
  
"Ha ha ha, that's funny little sister but we are trying to be serious now so stop with the jokes and sit down and give us your opinion on the script," Violet said.  
  
Misty was going to argue with them but realized there was no point and she should just be happy that they were even asking her opinion 'Why exactly did I miss them a couple of days ago' she inquired to herself as she read the title of the play out loud "Hate Is A Fickle Thing" she had to admit the title was pretty ironic and very good.  
  
While reading through the play she was very surprised by how good it actually was, it was nothing like the Magical Mermaid play they had put on all those years ago. Although the play was very good and creative it was nothing compared to the deep feelings and emotions that this play expressed in it. When she got up to the part where she realized her feelings for Ash, I mean Jake, a deep blush appeared on her face that did not go unnoticed by her sisters who felt the urge to comment about it now that no one else was around.  
  
"I see you like the castle scene with you and Ash," Daisy said slyly.  
  
Misty was now completely crimson and was wondering how they knew the way she felt about Ash.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Misty said still trying to hide her blush and act as if she didn't know what they were referring to.  
  
" Don't play dumb with us Misty you know very well we are talking about the kiss scene between you two. Do you like how there are two very passionate kisses within a span of two minutes?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Yeah that was my idea so you can thank me for that." Violet said proudly.  
  
"We can add more kissing if you want, we have the power and nobody has seen the script yet so we can change it and no one would be the wiser, just give us the word"  
  
Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had never blushed so much in her entire life including the time where there were no seats in officer Jenny's police car and she had to sit on Ash's lap for the entire hour long ride.(not that she didn't enjoy it)  
  
"Are you all crazy? Why would I want MORE kissing scenes with Ash. If anything we should cut out the kissing scenes all together," Misty held her breath hoping they wouldn't listen to her and leave the kissing scenes in, oh how she hoped.  
  
"You can't be serious the kissing scenes are a crucial part of the story, if we took them out there would hardly be any romance or tension at all" Violet said shocked that Misty was suggesting taking the scenes that she had written out.  
  
Daisy knew Misty wasn't going to just come out and say it so she decided to play Misty's heart against her brain knowing who would win when it comes to young love.  
  
Misty's sisters weren't the brightest girls in the world but they each did have their moments.  
  
"Fine if that's the way Misty want's it then we'll take the kissing scenes out.," Daisy stated.  
  
"What!" Violet and Misty said in unison .  
  
Lilly understood what Daisy was trying to do but Violet being the most dense out of the three still didn't get why Daisy would even suggest taking her scenes out after seeing how much time and effort she spent in writing them ' a whole 45 minutes gone to waste ' Violet thought.  
  
Misty on the other hand can't believe they were actually listening to her and tried to think of a way to keep the kissing scenes in without making it look like she wanted to kiss Ash. Easier said than done.  
  
"Well I mean if it is really important to the play I wouldn't want to ruin it just because I didn't want to kiss somebody," she was now trying not to sound desperate but failing miserably.  
  
"No Misty you are more important to us than any stupid play and we don't want you to feel uncomfortable and force you to do something you didn't want to do," Daisy said lovingly.  
  
"Yeah but, but I mean you always make me feel uncomfortable and force me to do things I don't want to do, why mess with a good thing?" Misty said now totally lost in her desperation and not believing the words that just came out of her mouth.  
  
Her sisters were now staring at her dumbfoundedly and Daisy was starting to feel sorry for her but didn't cave and she wasn't planning on caving until Misty admitted her feelings. (boy, she's tough)  
  
"No the scenes stay out and that's final Misty,." Luckily Daisy didn't have to say anything else because Misty finally caved much to the relief of her sisters who hated seeing her like that.  
  
Even though they hardly ever show it they all love Misty and just want what's best for her and want her to be happy.  
  
"No please, I liked the kissing scenes, they were romantic and it won't be so bad kissing Ash, as long as he doesn't know I think it won't be so bad kissing him," Misty said shyly.  
  
The sisters smiled at this and Daisy said " Well if that's how you feel then I guess we will have to keep them in"  
  
"Like Misty, why don't you just admit that you like Ash?" Lilly asked.  
  
"WHAT? I DO NOT!" Misty screamed again turning red.  
  
"Misty give it up, it's so obvious, come on you can talk to us," Violet said finally in the loop.  
  
"Yeah you need someone to talk to someone about these things and who better than your sisters who love you. You can't keep your thoughts and feelings bottled up inside forever, your going to explode," Daisy said encouraging Misty to share her feelings.  
  
Misty was surprised at how much her sisters cared about her and wanted to help her. At this realization she gave in and spoke up.  
  
"It's just when I'm around him I feel so alive, you know? Like I can do anything as long as he is there beside me and says I can. I feel happy and content just being with him. I knew from the first day we started traveling together that he was special. Not just special in general but special to me imparticular The way he cared for his pokemon, I've known people to say they love their pokemon but no where near the way Ash loved pokemon. I mean do you know anyone who would give their life to save their pokemon let alone a pokemon they have never even met before or one that actually has tried to harm them. And its not only pokemon, its people too, he's even saved Team Rockets life a couple of times even though they constantly put us in danger on purpose. The only person I know like that is Ash. I feel like telling him everyday how much I admire him for his heart, his instincts, his skill and his sense to do what's right no matter how dangerous or life threatening. One of the reason's I travel with him is because of the adventures we get into, I mean what trainer do you know that can say they have seen every single legendary pokemon known in existence and even some that are said not to exist anymore, who do you know that is constantly followed by Team Rocket in hopes of stealing your super powerful Pikachu, and lastly who do you know that has saved the world several times and has even died trying to save it. Ash, that's who I know. And instead of complimenting him on all these things and telling him how much I love him and want to be with him forever, I constantly berate ,insult, assault, abuse, and degrade him every day making him seem like the most pathetic human being on the face of the earth, just so I can hide my feelings for him. Feelings that with every passing day grow stronger, deeper, and harder to hide." By the end of Misty's long speech Misty face was red again but not from embarrassment but from crying. Crying her heart out to her sisters as she finally let all that she has built up inside her out within a few minutes. However, Misty wasn't the only one crying as her sisters had shed their share of tears themselves listening to Misty's heartfelt confession.  
  
"Misty, you have to tell him how you feel, you can't keep going on like this, it isn't healthy for either of you," Daisy said in a worried tone.  
  
" Don't you see, I can't, If I tell him I might lose him." Misty said while still sobbing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.  
  
"If I tell Ash and he doesn't feel the same way, he'll hate me forever and I'll have to live with knowing I can never have Ash as a boyfriend or as a friend, I couldn't bare that, I don't know how I'd live with myself if that happened, I don't know how I'd live without, him," she said the last word almost silently as she continued to sob even louder at the thought.  
  
"Misty I don't think you are afraid Ash would leave you because I think everybody knows Ash well enough to know that he would never abandon you know matter what. I think you are just afraid to find out if he feels the same way because in your head you see him telling you that he only likes you as a friend or even perhaps thinks of you as a sister and to you that is just as worse as him leaving you or telling you he hates you. Am I right?" Daisy questioned.  
  
Misty only nodded her head to the question.  
  
"Misty you have to face your fear you can't let something like this make you feel this way," Violet said compassionately  
  
"Yeah, the Misty I know isn't afraid of anything and definitely spoke her mind when it came to how she was feeling and what she was thinking no matter what people thought afterwards," Lilly added.  
  
" But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Misty asked in a scared voice.  
  
"Look if Ash has put up with all the things you said you put him through on a daily basis for five years and not pushed you off a cliff yet then I don't think there is any way that he couldn't be in love with you," Daisy said smiling as she saw Misty finally begin to look hopeful.  
  
"You think ?" Misty asked her sisters.  
  
"Sure" Violet responded.  
  
"Now the question is how do we get him to admit his feelings for you?" Lilly pondered.  
  
They all sat in silence for a few minutes thinking until Misty spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys remember when you said that you guys can change the script if I want to add some things" Misty now wore a smile on her lips.  
  
They all nodded in recognition.  
  
"How many kissing scenes do you think we can add?" Misty said almost evilly.  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days and you will finally get to see the play and the kissing scenes. Oh and please don't flame. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back. Wow I didn't think I'd be finished with the next chapter so soon but I'm really into writing this story. All right things are going to get complicated now when Ash finds out about the script.(Thanks mdknisley, good idea) And again I'd like to thank you all for your reviews.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ash was taking a nap in the guest room of the Cerulean Gym when he was woken by a rather loud giggling and talking coming from down the hall. Ash was curious as to what all the commotion was about and decided to find out. He was just about to ask Pikachu if he wanted to come when he noticed that the electric rodent was still in a deep sleep. 'Well the only thing that will wake pikachu is the smell of ketchup or the sound of Misty's mallet' Ash thought. Since Ash didn't have either he decided to let Pikachu sleep. Ash put on his shoes and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him by accident. This caused a small clock to fall off the wall and land on Pikachu. Pikachu immediately started to stir from the uncomfortable new weight but in a second it was gone, fried to a crisp, courtesy of pikachus thunder bolt attack. After the weight was removed he continued to snore loudly as he rolled over allowing the ashes of the clock to fall to the floor.(Good thing Ash didn't try to wake him huh?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ash was observing how big the Cerulean gym really was and how even the slightest sound created an echo.Ash walked down the hall towards the noise thinking 'Maybe there's a battle going on. I hope that's what it is. It's been a while since I've seen a pokemon battle with out actually being in it myself. If there is a battle going on maybe I can challenge the winner.' Ash thought excitedly. ( typical Ash)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Misty and her sisters were trying to rewrite the script to fit all the things Misty wanted to add.  
  
"Look Misty I know you really love Ash and everything but I don't think people will believe  
  
that" Lilly reading from what Misty wrote in the script " even though you never met Jake, he just shows up at your house and you two immediately start making out" Lilly said to Misty in a voice of aggravation after another one of Misty's ludicrous suggestions.  
  
" Ssshh, keep your voice down someone might here you" Misty said embarrassed at the thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ash had just passed the Gyms battling area and discovered that there was no battle going on and was now a little depressed as he walked on toward the kitchen where he realized the noise was actually coming from.  
  
"Okay we all agree that there will be three of them but they will all be really passionate because there really is no place else to fit them into the story" Daisy said in a questioning tone of voice.  
  
" Yes three great kiss scenes" Violet said triumphantly.  
  
Ash having heard the end of this conversation had turned bright red "KISS SCENES" he mouthed to himself not being able to get the words out.  
  
"But..." Misty about to argue for one more kissing scene when she was interrupted by Ash storming in through the kitchen door with his face bright red.  
  
"You tell them Misty, you tell them that there won't be any kissing scenes whatsoever!" Ash said in a exasperated tone while starring at Misty waiting for her to object to the suggestion of them kissing each other.  
  
Misty wasn't expecting to see Ash. She turned bright red herself and began to stare down at the table thinking' Jeez, where did he come from, I thought he was sleeping. Now what am I suppose to do. If I agree with my sisters and say to keep the kissing scenes in he will find out I love him, but if I agree with him then my sisters will be forced to take the kissing scenes out. What do I do?'  
  
Misty looked up at her sisters in need of help and they obviously got why she hadn't said anything and came to the rescue.  
  
" I'm sorry Ash but Misty already tried to argue with us about the kissing scenes and we decided that they were too important to the play and must remain in," Daisy said.  
  
"Yeah and our word is final because this is our play," Lilly stated.  
  
" Yeah so you and Misty better get used to the idea of kissing each other," Violet added while giving a wink to Misty.  
  
Misty was relieved that she didn't have to deal with that and also relieved that the wink went unnoticed by Ash.  
  
Ash looked like he was going to explode, he didn't want to kiss Misty, 'At least not in front of all those people ' Ash thought. 'No I don't want to kiss Misty at all, kissing is disgusting, especially kissing Misty.' Now that he felt his thought were back in order he decided to give one last plea.  
  
"But if neither of us really wants to kiss wont it look kind of forced and fake, I mean that could ruin your play and then the gym would get a bad rep. and know one will come see your shows anymore and the gym will go bankrupt and you will lose your home and you will have to live on the streets begging people for money until your old and..."Ash looked at the Cerulean sisters as they all had a look of confusion on their face followed by disgust and annoyance. Ash decided to stop after realizing he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Here" Daisy said as she handed Ash a copy of the script" Learn your lines," she finished as she left the kitchen.  
  
"Oh and rehearsal starts bright and early tomorrow morning," Lilly said as she followed her sister out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sweet dreams lover boy," Violet playfully gave Ash a wink as she also exited the kitchen leaving Ash staring at Misty.  
  
Misty gave a shrug as her response and also decided to leave the room but with a big smile on her face as she thought about tomorrow.  
  
Ash dejectedly sat down in a chair as he noticed Pikachu walk in and jump on the table.  
  
"Hey, how long have you been up?" Ash asked Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu couldn't sleep well after that clock had disturbed him and decided to go see where Ash had gone, following the noise as Ash had done earlier.  
  
"Pika, pi pikachu" Pikachu said as it handed Ash something.  
  
"Chapstick?!" Ash asked in surprise as Pikachu started puckering his lips and making kissing noises at Ash.  
  
Ash threw the chapstick on the table in annoyance and lay his head down as he started to sulk.  
  
Pikachu was in hysterics.  
  
At this moment Gary walked in.  
  
"Hey Ketchum,"Gary greeted as he noticed the chapstick and picked it up "Oh good chapstick, I just came from outside and the wind really made my lips dry, do you mind?"  
  
"Shut up Gary!" Ash hissed as he started to now bang his head against the table in frustration.  
  
" Hey what did I do?" Gary asked, confused.  
  
"Pika Pika" Pikachu had fallen off the table from all his laughter and rolling around but it didn't stop him as he continued to giggle at his masters actions while Gary was wondering what he missed while he was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The next morning Misty was in a great mood, she had slept surprisingly well and had had incredible dreams( wonder what she was dreaming of ! ^_~)She went over her lines in her head, which she had memorized the night before, while she whistled her way into the battling area of the gym. When she got there she was surprised to see Ash, Gary and her sisters all ready rehearsing the play.  
  
Gary as David "Listen Jake if you even come within 50 feet of my beloved sister I am not responsible for what will happen," Gary said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Ash as Jake "Please, what will you do, sick your guards on me? You're so pathetic, I can out fight them all and defeat you with one hand tied behind my back if I had to," Ash said with a superior attitude, much like the one Gary usually uses.  
  
Gary as David " Is that so? Well why don't we see who can defeat who right now?"  
  
"And right here you would draw your sword and arrange yourself in a fighting position like this," Daisy showed him what she means by standing with her feet apart and her arm that would hold the sword outstretched.  
  
Gary followed her example and they were about to continue when  
  
"Misty your up, great, come join us," Violet shouted at Misty from the other side of the gym.  
  
Misty was amazed to see that they had begun rehearsal so early considering it was 8:10 in the morning, what was even more surprising was that Ash was awake too and actually looked happy to see her. She walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Misty," Ash said as he ran up to her smiling  
  
Misty's heart skipped a beat 'I can't believe how happy he is, maybe he wants to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss him after all' she thought as she also began to smile.  
  
"Misty guess what, I talked to your sisters and they agreed that we don't have to kiss during rehearsals. We can just pretend we're kissing. Of course we have to kiss during the actually play but that will only be three times compared to before where we would have had to do it over and over again. Isn't that great?" Ash asked excitedly.  
  
"............."  
  
"Misty, I said isn't that great?" Ash repeated himself.  
  
"........Yeah......I guess so....." Misty finally answered back in a sad tone of voice after hearing this news.  
  
"Come on Ketchum we have to finish rehearsing the scene," Gary called to Ash.  
  
"Coming," Ash answered while leaving Misty's side to continue rehearsing.  
  
Misty slowly walked over to her sisters where they were watching the boys rehearse.  
  
"What happened, why did you guys do that for? I thought we agreed that if we kiss then he will admit his feelings for me," Misty whispered to her sisters not knowing what to think anymore.  
  
"Misty, we're sorry, but don't worry, you guys still get to kiss you'll just have to wait till Saturday to do it," Daisy said trying to stop Misty's worry.  
  
"Yeah but I thought the rehearsing was the most important part of the plan because you said during a play we might get nervous and the kiss won't seem as special as it would when we are alone rehearsing together," Misty did not understand her sister's sudden change of mind.  
  
"Look Misty, Ash kept bugging us last night after Gary came back. He was pleading with us because he did not want to do the kiss scenes. He kept saying how he didn't want to kiss you because it would be uncomfortable and weird. We kept telling him no until it was after midnight and he said he was tired and that he'd talk with us in the morning," Lilly explained.  
  
"We thought he had given up but he came knocking on my bedroom door at six o'clock in the morning starting the whole argument all over again about how he really doesn't want to do those scenes," Violet continued.  
  
" He said he was going to quit if we don't change our minds and we couldn't let him do that. Because one, where were we going to find another villain at such short notice and two, if he quit then you wouldn't be able to kiss him at all. But we eventually came to a compromise, he doesn't have to kiss you in the rehearsals but he does have to on Saturday when we perform the play for the audience," Daisy concluded.  
  
"Great!" Misty said getting a little angry.  
  
While this was going on Gary was watching Misty's reaction to the change in some "plan". He couldn't really here what was going on because Ash was rehearsing his lines to loudly even though Ash was doing it on purpose because Gary wasn't paying attention to the rehearsing they were suppose to be doing.  
  
"I said, I am in love with her and I don't think breaking every bone in her brother's body is a way of getting on her good side," Ash said in a really loud voice hurting Pikachu's ears enough for him to cover them with his paws.  
  
Gary got the message and continued to rehearse but still kept most of his attention on Misty and her sisters.  
  
" All right Misty we realize you are upset but you really should be happy because he didn't want to kiss you at all and we managed to keep him in the play while convincing him that the play wouldn't do well and people wouldn't like it if those scenes weren't in there," Daisy was now getting a little frustrated with Misty's attitude even after all they have tried to do for her but she quickly realized that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Wow, your right I should be happy that my three older sisters first forced and then tricked Ash into kissing their poor pathetic little sister," Misty said sarcastically." If he despised the idea of kissing me so much then you should have just taken the scenes out, saving him from the disgust and me from the humiliation," Misty ran out of the gym now in tears.  
  
Lilly was about to run after her when Daisy stopped her.  
  
"Leave her alone, I don't think there is anything we could say to make her feel better right now," Daisy said to her sisters.  
  
Gary finally understood what was going on and felt sympathy towards Misty's problem. He tried to think of a way he might be able to help but his thoughts were interrupted by Ash who was totally oblivious to the scene that had just gone on behind him.  
  
"It's your line Gary," Ash shouted once again finally getting Gary's attention.  
  
Gary annoyed with Ash over this whole situation was about to say something when Daisy called to them ."Okay guys you can take a break while we discuss the costumes you will be wearing."  
  
Ash sat down next to Pikachu and began to scratch him behind the ears while Pikachu chued in delight.  
  
Gary now had a plan, he new just what he was going to do to get Ash to notice what is going on between him and Misty.' He is too dense to figure it out himself so I am just going to trick him into it' Gary thought as he formulated the rest of the master plan in his head.  
  
"This is going to be fun" Gary said slyly as he looked at Ash.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? As always read and review, I pretty much know where I'm headed with this story but suggestions are always welcome. Oh and don't worry there are still a few twists coming up including Gary helping Ash and Misty get together, I know, how out of character, but somebody has to do it, I mean, LOOK AT THEM! I feel sorry for them and I'm the one writing the story. Stupid dense Ash, don't get me wrong he's actually my favorite character but I decided the denser the better here. I'm rambling, I know, so why are you still reading this stuff, Review and tell me if you want me to continue. lol ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Again I thank everyone for their nice reviews(you like me, you really like me! lol).Okay here's the next chapter, Gary's actually being a pretty nice guy helping out and everything don't you think? Perhaps he has an ulterior motive hmmm? Read and on and find out. Oh and about the Ash being dense thing, sorry to aggravate you, but no worries ^_^, things get better and Ash gets wiser, just wait for the right time you'll see, I won't disappoint.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gary walked over to where Ash was sitting and decided to engage him in an interesting conversation.  
  
"So Ash, I was wondering, how long have you and Misty been traveling together?" Gary asked.  
  
"Well actually I met Misty on the first day of my pokemon journey and the very next day we started traveling together because I had, or should I say Pikachu had destroyed her bike, so she has been following me ever since until I repay her," Ash explained.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Ash inquired curiously.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering, so you would say that you and Misty are pretty close huh?" Gary continued.  
  
Ash pondered the question for a few seconds until he answered"Yeah I guess so, I mean we're friends, best friends actually, at least that's how I see us."  
  
"Ash do you love Pikachu?" Gary asked Ash who was now beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Of course I love Pikachu, are you trying to insult me by saying I don't care for my pokemon?"  
  
"No, not at all, but you love Pikachu because he's your best friend right? And you love your best friends, am I correct in assuming this?" Gary continued to inquire as he enjoyed the confused look on Ash's face from all the questions.  
  
"Yeah, so?"Ash was trying to figure out where this was going.  
  
"Well if you love Pikachu because he's your best friend, then you must love Misty because she's your best friend too."  
  
As soon as Gary got the words out of his mouth Ash turned bright red and was ready to deny, deny, deny.  
  
"No, I mean yes, but, but not in the same way!" Ash said not knowing how to get out of this situation his rival had gotten him in.  
  
"Oh I see, so then you love Pikachu as a best friend and you just love Misty" Gary had a big grin on his face proud of his accomplishment.  
  
".......I, but......" Ash was at a loss for words ' I can't say I don't love her because I said I love my best friends and I already claimed that I see Misty as a best friend. I also can't say I love her just as a best friend because I said I don't love her like I love Pikachu who is a best friend. Okay I just confused myself, so what do I say? Ooooh that Gary' Ash thought as he desperately tried to come up with an excuse to cover this whole mess up.  
  
Meanwhile Pikachu was watching this whole display while thinking' how is Pikapi going to get out of this.'  
  
"Look, I love Misty but not in the way that you think. She is my best friend and I will never let anybody hurt her because I care about her. And I care about her because, well, because I just do." Ash felt proud of himself, and hoped this will end the conversation.  
  
"So you don't love her in a romantic way, and you wouldn't care if she started dating, or kissing someone else?"Gary asked.  
  
" No"  
  
" Great, because I was just about to go and ask Daisy if you and me can switch parts so you can play Misty's brother and I can play the guy who's in love with her. Then me and Misty can practice the kiss scenes that you don't want to do and everyone would be happy." 'this is it' Gary thought.  
  
"WHAT? No way in hell are you ever gonna kiss Misty, do you hear me? You can't have her, I won't let you, she's mine!" Ash yelled as everyone in the area turned to look at him including the pokemon.  
  
"Looks like your finally over my sister May, and its about time too." Gary held a knowing smile.  
  
Ash just stood there, shocked at what he just said. 'I can't believe it, where did that come from? What's wrong with me?' Ash questioned himself.  
  
Gary said to Ash as if reading his mind "Your in love Ash, just admit it, you love Misty."  
  
"But I.....she doesn't feel that way about me so why should I admit it, I mean she probably hates me." Ash said finally realizing the truth.  
  
"Ash she doesn't hate you, she probably feels the same way. If you had paid attention you would have seen how hurt she was when she found out that you didn't want to kiss her."  
  
"Really?" Ash asked  
  
Gary nodded his head in response.  
  
" Just tell her Ash."  
  
"All right, but if she doesn't feel the same way and I end up in the hospital by way of mallet you better watch out because you will be lying in the bed next to me, I'll make sure of that," Ash said in a humorous tone as he joked with Gary.  
  
" Just go Ketchum, I saw her run off in that direction," Gary said as he pointed Ash in the direction .  
  
"Okay, okay, oh, and how is May doing by the way I really miss her," Ash said dreamily.  
  
"Ketchum" Gary said dangerously as Ash chuckled to himself.  
  
'Gary's one weak spot has always been and always will be his sister May' Ash thought to himself. When Ash and Gary were little May used to baby-sit them. Ash had a crush on her up until they both left on their pokemon journeys, for some reason this drove Gary totally crazy.  
  
Ash continued to walk to the room that had the large pool in it where the Cerulean sisters used to do their water shows. He figured Misty would be there watching the water pokemon swim around like she usually did when they are at the Cerulean gym.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"He must really hate me. I mean I know I'm not as beautiful as my sisters but is the idea of kissing me that disgusting?" Misty asked herself.  
  
This was at least the 50th question that Misty had asked herself in the last half hour that had to do with reasons why Ash would not want to kiss her. Misty sat there watching Dewgong do various flips in the water in a attempt to cheer her up. No matter what pitiful excuse Misty came up with none of them made her feel any better about Ash's rejection of her.In fact, they were beginning to make her feel worse as she was now insulting herself and lowering her self-esteem with each new question she asked. So Misty decided to do the thing she does best.  
  
'This should make me feel better' Misty thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ash entered the pool area and saw Misty sitting watching the Goldeen, Seaking, and Dewgong swim around.  
  
" I knew she'd be here' Ash thought.  
  
Just as Ash had gotten close enough to her, and was about to say something, Misty began to speak.  
  
Misty not noticing Ash said " Jeez, Ash is so dense, hell he's not dense, he is just plain stupid. I'm surprised his pokemon haven't all run away from him, I know I would if I had him as a trainer. He'll never beat Gary because Ash is and always will be a loser. I can't wait until he pays me back for my bike so that I can finally get away from that idiotic, egotistical, hardheaded, stupid jerk. I wish I never met him, in fact I wish he never existed, the world would be a better place without him dumbing things up. I HATE ASH KETCHUM and I would give anything just to have him out of my life FOREVER.."  
  
Ash stood there as his heart was ripped in two, Ash knew she didn't like him very much but from what he just heard he knew now that she really did hate him She seemed to say these words with such ease and without remorse. Ash felt hurt, more hurt then he has ever felt in his life. In fact, the more he thought about what she said the more the hurt turned to anger and hatred. Not hatred for Misty because he could never hate Misty no matter how hard he tried, but hatred for himself for being so stupid.' I can't believe I actually thought she might love me, I should have known all along that she hated me, that those things she always says to me aren't just friendly insults to tease me. She actually means those things she has been saying for 5 years. Everything she said is right, I'm a loser, a loser for loving someone who can't stand me, someone who wishes they never met me and can't wait to get away from me. Well, she will get her wish' Ash thought as he ran to his room unnoticed by Misty.  
  
Little did Ash know that at that same exact time he and Misty both had tears in their eyes, Ash for having his heart broken and Misty for a failed attempt at fooling herself.  
  
"Oh who am I kidding, I love Ash so much, why can't he see that?" Misty asked Dewgong as she continued to cry.  
  
All Dewgong could do was watch the lovesick teenager as she now started to sob loudly.  
  
  
  
Ha ha, no happy ending just yet, if there is one at all. Don't worry I promised an AAMRN and AAMRN is what you are going to get. Hopefully next chapter you will finally get some kissing, but the question is,kissing between who?Ash wasn't that dense in this one was he? I tried my best. Oh and remember when I said about Ash getting wiser, well an angry Ash is a smart Ash, at least in my story, you'll see in the next chapter. If you like the story and want more please review, any suggestions or ideas are always welcome. I'll be waiting. *^_^* 


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank everyone for there wonderful reviews again, .^_^* Well here's a new chapter, oh and also, I fixed the spelling in the other chapters(sorry about that ^_^') How is Ash going to act around Misty? How is Misty going to act around Ash? Read and find out. Things are really screwed up now ,so lets see if I can fix them, shall we.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Cerulean sisters, Gary, and Pikachu were still in the battling area. Gary was waiting to see Ash and Misty walk in 'Probably while holding hands and kissing' he thought.. He was planning on bragging about his accomplishment and how he single handily got them together.  
  
Pikachu knew what was going on, and how Pikapi was going to finally admit his feelings for Misty and he thought 'Now maybe those two will stop fighting and I could stop getting a headache every single day, I was beginning to feel like Psyduck'  
  
Daisy had seen Ash leave but she didn't know why, she knew it had something to do with Misty, and she hoped things were getting resolved so that they can continue rehearsing the play, but knowing their sister ' We're never going to get this play rehearsed and done in time for Saturday ' Daisy thought as she watched her two sisters argue over costumes.  
  
"A white suit with a bow tie? What is he Colonel Sanders?" Violet asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, he is the hero, and heroes where white." Lilly said in an annoyed tone as they both argued about a costume for Gary.  
  
Meanwhile Gary heard this suggestion from Lilly and was beginning to get a little frightened. ' I wonder if its too late to back out now'  
  
Back at the pool, Misty had given up crying and was now just sitting there in silence, spaced out.  
  
"Dewgong, gong" Dewgong was now getting a little worried about Misty's appearance.  
  
At this Misty snapped out of it. "I'm sorry to worry you Dewgong, really, I'm okay, well maybe not okay but better than I was before, now that I had a good cry"  
  
Dewgong's expression seemed to lighten up and so did Misty's.  
  
"I better get back, we do have a play to put on and I'm not going to let a little thing like Ash not loving me bring me down." At this Misty's eyes began to water again but she refused to cry. 'I've done enough of that today' Misty thought as she walked back to where her sisters, Ash , and Gary were rehearsing.  
  
"Hey Misty, are you feeling better?" Daisy asked Misty in a caring voice as she walked into the room.  
  
" Yeah, I feel okay now," she said, but still with a hint of sadness in her voice that was very noticeable.  
  
" All right then, lets rehearse the scene where Ash kidnaps you and brings you back to his castle." Violet said.  
  
"Hey where is Ash?" Daisy asked Misty.  
  
"Ash? How should I know?" Misty was confused as to why they would be asking her that question.  
  
"What do you mean, how should you know? You should know because..." Gary stopped as he saw the look of puzzlement on Misty's face. 'Ketchum must have chickened out' Gary thought as he begun to get annoyed at the realization that he won't be able to brag now.  
  
" Why should I know Gary?" Misty asked now intrigued by Gary's outburst, but before he had a chance to come up with an excuse Ash walked into the room.  
  
Pikachu was relieved at the site of his master, he had begun to worry where he had disappeared to, and why he didn't tell Misty how he felt. At least Pikachu was relieved, until he saw Ash's face.  
  
Ash's face was a mix of emotions, anger, hatred, mistrust, betrayal. Those were all emotions that could be seen in Ash's eyes. The question was, which emotion would be expressed with Ash's mouth.  
  
"Are we going to continue to rehearse the play or is everybody going to continue staring at me like they'd never seen a person before?" Ash said in a hoarse voice as if he had been crying.(looks like anger won)  
  
They all watched in silence at Ash's change in mood, as he walked over to the table and picked up his script.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Ash said still angry.  
  
At this Misty was beginning to get angry herself. ' What's his problem, if he thinks he could talk to me like that, he's got another thing coming ' Misty took this display of jerkiness as a opportunity to vent off some emotions of her own.  
  
"What's wrong Ash? Having a hard time memorizing your lines? Too many things to fit into your tiny brain?" Misty said in a voice she usually used to insult Ash.  
  
But what happened next was totally unexpected by Misty, Gary , Pikachu, even the Cerulean sisters. They all expected this to turn into a screaming match between Ash and Misty, but what they got was silence.  
  
Misty was surprised to say the least, all Ash did was turn and look at her.  
  
A look that no longer conveyed anger, but one of pure sadness, no, not sadness, hurt. This look made Misty feel like a thousand knives just stabbed her in the heart. She had never seen Ash so hurt before in her life, and it made her want to cry.  
  
"Ash I...." Misty didn't know what to say. She had said much worse to him before and never had gotten such a reaction.  
  
" Lets just rehearse." Ash's voice was totally devoid of emotion, and he now had an icy glare in his eyes.  
  
Pikachu was now starting to get upset itself.  
  
" Pika ch chu pika pikachpika" it said as it worriedly scanned Ash's face for any sigh of recognition.  
  
Ash replied by tenderly petting him, but to Pikachu's dismay, and everyone else's, the icy glare still remained.  
  
"Um, okay, Ash we were just going to rehearse the scene where you kidnap Misty and take her back to your castle, is that okay with you?" Lilly asked cautiously.  
  
"Whatever" Ash replied.  
  
"Okay Misty, Ash, you begin with Jake carrying Luna, David's sister, over his shoulders, while Luna kicks and screams, trying to escape his grasp. Go." Daisy gave a sign with her hands to begin.  
  
Ash, at this command isn't sure what to do, and gets flustered at the thought of grabbing Misty and carrying her anywhere. Luckily for him, his anger overrides his embarrassment so nobody notices.  
  
Unfortunately Misty was not so lucky, as she turns bright red at the instructions given by her sister. She doesn't have time to object though, as Ash grabs her and throws her over his shoulders, rather roughly, as Misty is now staring at his back side upside-down.  
  
"Hey, that hurt, you didn't have to grab me so hard, you probably left a bruise somewhere," Misty was beginning to get angry again.  
  
"If he did, it probably wouldn't be in any place you'd see it" Gary said, amused at Misty and Ash's position.  
  
Misty gave Gary a dirty look, as she realized that he was probably right.  
  
Ash just basically ignored everyone and waited for further directions from Daisy.  
  
"Misty, you are supposed to kick and scream and try to get away from Ash, remember" Daisy reminded her sister.  
  
"Gladly," and Misty began to do just that, and a few other things as well.  
  
"Ow, she said kicking and screaming, she didn't say anything about pinching, and smacking," Ash said angrily.  
  
"I was improvising," Misty said with an innocent grin on her face.  
  
"Okay, Ash, walk over to this spot and put Misty down," Daisy instructed.  
  
So Ash did as he was told, except he didn't put Misty down, he just let her drop.  
  
Misty fell right on her ass, hard. Now Misty was really angry as she got up and attacked Ash with her mallet, straight to the head.  
  
"Stop it, both of you, you guys are ruining everything," Lilly said.  
  
" Yeah, this is not suppose to be a violent scene," Violet said as she desperately watched the two teens, in an anything goes, fight.  
  
There was kicking, punching, hitting, pinching, hair-pulling, and even biting, going on between Ash and Misty.  
  
"Ah, young love," Gary whispered to himself in a fake dreamy voice.  
  
Ash, unlike Misty had really not gone all out, because if he had, Misty would have been seriously injured. Ash had gotten significantly stronger the last couple of years, so he was trying his hardest to hold back, but that doesn't mean he didn't do his fair share of pinching, biting, and hair pulling.  
  
Misty, on the other hand, did not hold back at all. She may love this guy but there is no way in hell she was going to let him beat her in a fight. She made sure he was getting just as bruised up as she felt she was.  
  
There seemed like no end to the fight as the teens were now rolling around on the floor trying to pin each other down and claim victory. Every time Ash tried to pin Misty he realized he'd have to hurt her because she was struggling against him, so he would let her go. Every time Misty tried to pin Ash he would break free because he was too strong.  
  
Pikachu sick of watching this little "lover's spat", and afraid that soon there won't be that much left of them, decided to end it once and for all.  
  
"PIKA CHUUUUUU"  
  
As soon as the lightning stopped everyone looked around to see two smoking teenagers lying on the floor, with Ash on top of Misty, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"I won," Ash declared with a raised eyebrow as he grinned at her.  
  
Ash was finally able to pin Misty because the thundershock attack had stunned her and she was unable to move. Ash being more used to it than her, in fact, he would say he was practically immune to it, was able to pin her, without her struggling, winning the fight.  
  
She pushed him off her as she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"You didn't win anything, Pikachu intervened so it doesn't count," Misty said, very sure of herself.  
  
"It does so count," Ash was now getting angry and moving closer to Misty.  
  
"Is it just me or does this sound familiar?" Violet asked her sisters in a moment of remembrance.  
  
"It does not," Misty said also moving closer.  
  
"Does so," Ash repeated, still moving closer.  
  
"Does not," Misty continued, now even closer.  
  
"Yes it .......does," Ash said as he now realized there was nowhere else to move to.  
  
Ash and Misty's bodies were pressed against each other as their faces were a little more than an inch apart.  
  
Misty looked into Ash's eyes, she still saw a mixture of emotions but none of them were of that hurt look of before. She wanted this to happen, she wanted so bad she could practically taste his lips on hers. She continued to look at him longingly, wondering what he would do.  
  
At this turn of events Ash didn't know what to think. First they were fighting, but now they were face to face, staring into each others eyes. All Ash could see in Misty's eyes was the girl who has been following him for 5 years. The girl who has been there with him through every battle, every challenge, every adventure, routing him on, and comforting him when he was upset. He saw his best friend, the girl he.....  
  
Flashback  
  
'Jeez, Ash is so dense, hell he's not dense, he is just plain stupid. I'm surprised his pokemon haven't all run away from him, I know I would if I had him as a trainer. He'll never beat Gary because Ash is, and always will be a loser. I can't wait until he pays me back for my bike so that I can finally get away from that idiotic, egotistical, hardheaded, stupid jerk. I wish I never met him, in fact I wish he never existed, the world would be a better place without him dumbing things up. I HATE ASH KETCHUM and I would give anything just to have him out of my life FOREVER..'  
  
End Flashback  
  
Misty was sure he was going to kiss her, but all of a sudden, his eyes again turned to a look of hurt, and then to the icy glare he had held before, and he immediately pulled away and began to look at the ground.  
  
Misty just stared at him as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a good five to ten minutes.  
  
Daisy couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak as she studied Ash and Misty's appearance." Do you think those bruises will go away by Saturday?" Daisy asked referring to both Ash and Misty, who had a significant amount of bruises on their hands, legs, faces 'And God knows where else' Daisy thought.  
  
"I doubt it," Lilly said answering her sisters question.  
  
"Do you think you could cover it up with makeup, Violet?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I don't think even I have that much makeup," Violet answered as she looked hopelessly at Ash and Misty.  
  
  
  
How was it? Did you like it, hate it?. I know, I really wanted them to kiss too, but there are still many things that need to be resolved. Wow, and here I thought this was going to be fluff and romance, oh well, eventually, I hope. lol The next chapter will most likely be put up in a few days, so you won't wait that long to find out what will happen between Ash and Misty, and to find out if they will ever finish rehearsing a scene without killing each other. lol Remember please review. ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter, I want to get this story done before Christmas but it is probably not going to happen. Plus I don't want to rush and ruin it, so I'm going to take it slow.  
  
I can't believe I got so many reviews, you guys are great! * ^_^* Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After the Ash and Misty incident, everyone had been very quiet. Daisy thought it was best( and safer) to take another break. The Cerulean sisters were busy building the castle set, which is where most of the play will take place. Gary was relaxing and learning his lines, he wanted to go over and talk to Ash, but for some reason Ash seemed mad at him. Gary didn't want to start anything after seeing what happened before.  
  
'If Ash acted that way with the girl he loved, what the hell would he do to me'.  
  
Misty was by herself in the corner of the room pretending to learn her lines, but she kept thinking about Ash and how he was acting, and what had almost happened.  
  
Ash was sitting at the table with Pikachu. It looked like Ash was filling the little rodent in on what happened when he had gone to tell Misty how he felt. After Pikachu had heard about Misty's confession, Pikachu began to share in Ash's anger.  
  
Meanwhile Gary was sick of Ash's brooding, plus curiosity had gotten the better of him, so he decided to find out what happened between Ash and Misty.  
  
Gary walked over to Ash. When Ash saw him coming he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"I am not in the mood to have Gary laugh in my face'  
  
'What the hell is Ketchum's problem' Gary thought as he followed Ash out of the room.  
  
Ash saw Gary still following him and stopped in front of his room.  
  
'He wants a confrontation, he is going to get a confrontation'  
  
Gary saw Ash stop so he began to speak "What is your problem Ketchum?"  
  
"My problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, YOU!"  
  
"What? Didn't you go talk to Misty about the way you feel?"  
  
"You would have just loved that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Okay you have totally lost it, did you tell her or not?"  
  
"No I didn't tell her"  
  
"Well why not?" Gary said getting frustrated.  
  
"Why should I, so you can all laugh in my face. So you can tell me what a big loser I am, how stupid I am for believing anybody could like me, let alone love me"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well what I am talking about. You knew Misty hated me and you just wanted to see her rip my heart out"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Or, you and her had this whole thing planned, and you both wanted to show me what a joke I am, is that it?" Ash didn't realize that he began to cry, releasing all of his built up emotions on Gary.  
  
"Well don't worry, it worked, I am a joke. A joke , a idiot, and a fool for listening to you. I thought that you were trying to help me, that maybe you were going to put all those years of rivalry behind us, so we could be friends again. Ever since we started our Pokemon journeys you have always tried to put me down and make me feel bad about myself. I've never let the things you say affect me, nor have I ever believed them. Nothing that you or Misty had ever said to me had destroyed my spirit to keep trying, stopped me from believing in myself, but now..., now with you and Misty teaming up, you have accomplished the task, congratulations."  
  
With that said, Ash went into his room and threw himself on the bed still sobbing from his outburst. Pikachu gave a dangerous look at Gary as electric sparks flew from his cheeks. Pikachu was angry at Gary and Misty for making Ash feel so hurt, and if anyone dared to hurt him again they will have to answer to him.  
  
Gary, after listening to Ash and seeing Pikachu's reaction, backed away from Ash's room. He was a good 10 feet down the hallway when he saw Pikachu slam the door shut.  
  
'Well, that's definitely not what I expected to hear. What did Misty say to him that would make him think that she hates him. Wait, he said that he didn't tell her anything, so.....Oh this is to confusing, I am just going to ask her what happened and hope I get a straight answer'  
  
Gary walked back into the battle arena and saw that the Cerulean sisters had gotten Misty to try on one of the costumes that they were working on.  
  
"Owww, That hurt, stop trying to pull it down, I already told you it was too tight, " Misty was aggravated because her sisters had try to get her in a dress that was two sizes to small.  
  
"Stop complaining, its not our fault you grew so much, besides it looks fine to me, you look very lady-like," Lilly said while examining Misty.  
  
"I wont look like much of a lady if I pop out of this thing"  
  
"Hey Misty can talk to you for a minute"  
  
'Gary, what does he want?'  
  
"Um, I'm kind of busy at the moment, I'm helping my sisters with the costumes"  
  
"It's okay Misty, we're done, you can go talk to Gary if you want, " Misty glared at Daisy and then looked back at Gary and sighed.  
  
"Fine, but first let me get out of this dress"(if she can)  
  
"No its important, it can't wait"  
  
Misty was about to tell him that it will wait, when she heard Gary call out  
  
"It's about Ash"  
  
Misty ran over as fast as she could without coming out of the dress.  
  
'stupid Lilly' Misty thought as she finally reached Gary.  
  
" I thought that would get you over here," Gary said with a grin as he watched Misty turn red with embarrassment  
  
'Well she definitely likes him, what could have gone wrong?' Gary's thoughts were interrupted with the usual deny, deny, deny, strategy of Misty.  
  
"I don't know what your implying, I'm just worried about him that's all, he hasn't been himself," Misty confessed.  
  
"Wait what do you know, what did you do to him? You are such a jerk Gary, I swear that if you hurt Ash I..," Misty said, as she took out her mallet and began to wave it around.  
  
"Whoa, hold it, I didn't do anything, at least I think I didn't do anything, but apparently you did" Gary's hands were up in protection as he watched Misty's face change from anger to confusion.  
  
"What? Me? I barely talked to Ash at all today, except when we were rehearsing the play"  
  
"Well you did something because he is pretty upset with you, and with me for telling him to go talk to you"  
  
"Go talk to me about what? When?"  
  
Gary decided against telling Misty what Ash wanted to talk to her about. ' he's mad at me enough already, no use making things worse' Gary thought. But he figured telling her when couldn't hurt. (yeah right)  
  
"Well what he wanted to say wasn't important, but when you ran out of here before Ash went after you, and when he came back, as you saw, he was upset"  
  
Misty was trying to think about what she could have done that would make Ash upset.  
  
"You must have said something"  
  
Misty tried to recollect the events of the morning 'Ash said he didn't want to kiss me, my sisters said I should be happy he is going to kiss me at all, I felt rejected by Ash, I ran to the pool, I cried, I said I hate A...'  
  
"NOOOO" Misty let out an agonizing yell of realization.  
  
"What's wrong" Gary asked worriedly.  
  
"He heard me" Misty said barely above a whisper as she began to cry for the third time that day.  
  
Gary watched Misty as she cried. He put his arms around her in an attempt to make her feel better.  
  
She now had buried her face in Gary's chest as he held her.  
  
She continued to sob "I can't believe it...., no....., he heard me.....," she repeated the words over and over again, but they were barely audible, since her tears had caused her voice to be muffled.  
  
'Of course he heard you. Heard you say what? What did you say that was so horrible? Why does it make anybody who knows these words turn into crying lunatics?' Gary thought desperately, as he still was pretty much in the dark about this whole situation. (poor Gary)  
  
  
  
So will Gary ever find out what Misty said that made Ash so upset? Will Misty and Ash ever work things out? Tune in next week to find out on A Part Well Played, same time same channel, wait a minute! lol The next chapter will probably be up in two days, max.  
  
You are probably thinking, boy they cry a lot in this story, this should be under drama, well I'm beginning to agree with you. This is supposed to be fluff and romance, damn it, what's wrong with me. Sorry, writing this story is making me have my own little outbursts. Well as always read and review. Till next time. ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Well its two days like I promised, this is my Christmas gift to everyone who reads so I hope you like it! This chapter will finally show a scene of the play with Ash and Misty, and Misty will confront Ash about what he heard. So enjoy !  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ash was lying on the bed in his room. He had stopped crying a while ago and now he was just thinking. Pikachu had been trying to comfort Ash, and seeing as Ash had now stopped crying he had gone and nuzzled himself into the nook of his neck.  
  
Ash smiled softly at the Pokemon's affections, but that didn't last long as he began to think of Misty once again.  
  
"If I hadn't promised the Cerulean sisters that I'd do the play I would have quit already Pikachu"  
  
"Chu chu"  
  
"But I always keep my promises," Ash's tone was definitely a sad one as he thought of what he was going to do.  
  
"I have enough money for one, don't I Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika" the rodent answered back just as sadly, aware of what his master was discussing.  
  
'This should make her happy' Ash thought dejectedly as he picked up Pikachu and placed him on his shoulder and exited the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gary had stopped holding Misty as she was now sitting on the gym floor in silence.  
  
'Should I ask? Oh come on Gary, if you don't find out now you know it's going to drive you crazy later'  
  
"All right Misty what was it exactly that you said to Ash?" Gary cautiously asked.  
  
Misty looked up from where she was sitting. The light showing her red, tear stained face.  
  
"I didn't say anything to him, I didn't even know he was there. If I had known I never would have...," Misty was angry at herself for making Ash feel so hurt and she couldn't bare to even utter those words that had caused this whole thing.  
  
"You never would have what? Please tell me Misty, I'm just trying to help"  
  
Misty wasn't sure if she wanted to confide in Gary. He was being unusually nice for his character and she had been around both him and Ash long enough to know that Gary is never nice for no reason.  
  
"I don't think it would be such a good idea Gary. Don't worry I'll handle it on my own. I'll just go and talk to Ash and get this whole mess straightened out," Misty decided not to tell Gary. She remembered that Gary had told Ash to go and talk to her, so in reality this whole mess was Gary's fault. At least in Misty's reality.  
  
Misty was about to go find Ash when he walked through the door with Pikachu perched protectively on his shoulder.  
  
The Cerulean sisters saw Ash enter and finally broke from their very interesting conversation about what kind of necklace says medieval period but also, "I'm the bomb".  
  
"Like finally Ash you're back, do you think we can rehearse the 2nd castle scene now?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Good, and we were talking about your costume and we decided what you are wearing now is fine, but we also want you to wear this black cape," Lilly lifted up a long, dull, black cape.  
  
"I guess," Ash said in an unsure tone.  
  
"Like, try it on" Daisy said  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now, this is going to be our dress rehearsal, and Gary you will be wearing this," Lilly showed everyone loose fitting brown pants and a puffy white shirt.  
  
"What is that? I am not going to wear that shirt, the pants are fine but not the shirt," Gary said disgustedly.  
  
"What is wrong with the shirt, its white and heroes wear white" Lilly explained for the millionth time that day it seemed, as her sisters rolled their eyes.  
  
"First of all it has ruffles," Gary examined the front of the shirt and the sleeves.  
  
"Look, you got off easy, before she was talking about how you would look good in white leggings and no shirt at all" Violet stated as Lilly turned bright red and everyone looked at her suspiciously, while Gary was definitely frightened.  
  
"I'll stick with the shirt" Gary said quickly as he grabbed the clothes from Lilly in one swift movement as to not get to close.  
  
"Let's start rehearsing, Gary go change" Daisy commanded.  
  
"Wait a minute, why are we having a dress rehearsal now. We haven't even rehearsed the play once yet" Gary argued, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible, with the inevitable being the white puffy shirt.  
  
"Let me ask you ask you a few questions Gary" Daisy said calmly.  
  
"When is the play supposed to go on?"  
  
"Saturday"  
  
"How many times have we rehearsed the play?"  
  
"None"  
  
"Okay, do you know your lines by heart?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you think we will be able to rehearse this play more than once?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you understand the point of these questions?"  
  
"No"  
  
"GO PUT ON THE STUPID PUFFY SHIRT!"  
  
Gary startled by this revelation ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Ash chuckled to himself at Gary's reaction. However, that is when he noticed what Misty was wearing and a blush rose to his cheeks. He examined the long loose princess-like skirt that seemed to float as she walked. At least it was loose until you got to the bust, that area was extremely revealing, to say the least. Ash inwardly kicked himself for feeling any kind of pleasure while looking at "her". But that pleasure soon turned into relief as he realized he got off easy in the costume department. He then began to once again chuckle to himself as he pictured Gary in the white frilly shirt.  
  
"Um Daisy could we hold off from the rehearsing for a few minutes, I need to talk to Ash," despite the recent excitement, Misty had not forgotten the horrible reality of her situation and she wanted to get it resolved as soon as possible.  
  
"Well...," Daisy was interrupted by Ash.  
  
"I don't feel like talking," Ash said angrily.  
  
"But it's important, please," Misty pleaded now knowing why Ash is upset.  
  
" Fine, if it's that important I'll talk to you, but it can wait till after we finish rehearsing," Ash did not feel like speaking to Misty, especially while she was wearing that. Of course it seems to have slipped Ash's mind that he would have to anyway if they were to rehearse.  
  
"No it can't wait"  
  
"Well it will have to," Daisy stated.  
  
"What?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty but we haven't rehearsed anything yet, if we keep taking breaks we are never going to get anything done. Look, if we can get through this scene and I'm happy with the outcome then we can take a break and you can talk to Ash, I promise"  
  
"Fine," Misty gave in, realizing that Daisy was right.  
  
At that moment Gary came in wearing the white puffy shirt. He had a embarrassed blush on his cheeks.  
  
Everyone but Lilly was ready to burst out with laughter.  
  
Lilly stood in awe at the wonderful choice she believed she made.  
  
Pikachu on the other hand could not hold his laughter in any longer as he burst into hysterics .  
  
"Pika pika chuuu," Pikachu rolled on the floor laughing as Ash, Misty, Daisy, and Violet, unable to contain themselves, joined in.  
  
Lilly stood baffled, unaware of what was so funny.  
  
Gary just hung his head down in shame as he walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Oh Gary, you are a vision of loveliness, I must say. In other words, your so pretty," Ash said the last three words in a dreamy voice as he pulled at Gary's ruffles.  
  
"Shut up Ketchum," Gary said getting extremely annoyed while swatting Ash's hand away.  
  
Pikachu continued to laugh as the girls looked on amused.  
  
"All right everyone we can all make fun of Gary later. Right now we have to rehearse the 2nd castle seen with Jake and Luna," Daisy stated as Gary glared at her.  
  
"Misty you sit here and Ash you sit over here on the other side" Daisy instructed.  
  
As Misty did as she was told she realized the castle set had been built. Apparently, while all the drama had been going on for the past 3 hours the Cerulean sisters had been busy building the set. Misty was impressed, her sisters had done a very good job and in such a short amount of time. Of course they were probably used to it, what with all the productions they constantly put on.  
  
Misty then turned her attention from the set to her dress as she realized the bust had become tighter for some reason. She then saw the reason as she pulled dress up and then double checked to make sure everything was still in place.  
  
"All right guys, in the play Luna has been prisoner at Jake's castle for a day. She is extremely annoyed and angry. Jake's main objective is to get her..," Violet was interrupted by Gary.  
  
"To fall in love with him"  
  
"No, not really to fall in love with him, as much as her to realize that he is really in love with her. You see, right now she hates him, and doesn't believe anything he says. So basically he would be happy at this point if she acknowledged him as a human being," Violet explained the characters motivation as Misty and Ash nodded their heads, understanding the concept.  
  
"All right, we are going to start the scene and try to go all the way through with no break, so if I give you an instruction pretend I'm not there and just follow it out. Okay begin," Daisy gave the cue with her hand.  
  
Misty sat there ignoring Ash as he stared at her in amusement.  
  
"What is so funny?" Misty said as Luna.  
  
"Nothing it's just amusing how hard you are trying to ignore me," Ash as Jake.  
  
"Please, I do not even have to try, it is quit easy ignoring someone like you" Luna stated with a pompous attitude.  
  
"Oh really, if it is so easy then how did you even know I was starring at you and why did you ask if I found something funny?"  
  
"....." Luna opened her mouth to speak but realized he was right so instead she "Hmmpf," as she turned around with her back to him.  
  
Jake chuckled as he spoke again.  
  
"Even when you try to ignore me you are irresistible"  
  
Misty gave a slight smile "Why did you make me come down here anyway? I was perfectly content sitting in my room"  
  
"If I left you perfectly content I would not be able to gaze at your beauty and listen to your angelic voice"  
  
"Flattery will get you no where"  
  
"I wasn't trying to flatter you, I was just speaking my mind. Of course if you are flattered that is all the better for me. Perhaps then you will realize how in love with you I am," Ash had a difficult time getting the last few words out as he realized they were all too true.  
  
Misty spun around and was now facing Ash again as her heart skipped a beat at those words "That is another thing, how can you say you are in love with me, you have never even spoken to me before yesterday" Luna said, anger apparent in her voice.  
  
"One does not need words to realize their true love my lady" Jake stated calmly.  
  
Luna gazed at him, a little taken aback. "True love? If you believe you are my true love then you are sadly mistaken"  
  
" No, I am afraid that you my lady are sadly mistaken. I know what I am feeling, my heart does not deceive me, and what I am feeling is love"  
  
"Believe what you will, but as soon as David comes to rescue me, which he will, you will be forced to give me up or die at the hands of my brother"  
  
"I would gladly die for you my lady"  
  
"Oh you are so, so...."  
  
"Irresistible?" Jake said with a smirk upon his lips.  
  
"Hmmpff" Luna said as Misty twirled around in her chair and crossed her arms with her back once again facing Ash.  
  
Ash just sat that with a grin on his face still staring at Misty.  
  
"And scene" Daisy stated with her hand as she raised it then brought it down in one quick motion.  
  
"That was great, you guys are fantastic, you portrayed the characters perfectly, that was exactly what we wanted" Daisy complimented as Violet, Lilly, Pikachu, and even Gary applauded.  
  
"Thanks I thought it was really good too" Misty said while once again adjusting her dress as she got up.  
  
"Well like I promised you guys can take a break, and Misty you can talk to Ash now"  
  
Misty had almost forgotten about that, as she gestured for Ash to follow her out the room.  
  
Ash began to follow when he was stopped by Pikachu who wanted to come too in case Ash needed protection.  
  
"Pi Pikachu chu"  
  
"Don't worry Pikachu I'll be okay" 'I hope' Ash thought as he followed Misty out the door leaving a Pikachu with sad droopy ears behind.(All together now, Aaawww)  
  
As soon as they got into the hall Ash regretted agreeing to this talk as he saw Misty's serious face.  
  
"Look Ash, Gary told me that you heard something that I said before"  
  
Ash, not wanting to hear this again and give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry began to walk away from her.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Please Ash, just listen to me"  
  
"I've listened to enough things that you have had to say, I know how you feel, now just leave me alone" Ash was now holding back tears.  
  
"No you don't know how I feel, I didn't mean those things I said, honest, if I knew you were listening I never would have said them"  
  
"Oh really, you didn't mean them, you were just saying those things for the hell of it. I know that you think I'm dense but I'm not a fool. Believe it or not, if you had said those things to my face I probably would have thought you were joking. I probably would have thought you weren't serious, that you were just mad and didn't mean them. However, like you said, you didn't know I was listening, you weren't joking with yourself, nor were you lying" Ash said now not caring whether he was crying or not, which he was.  
  
Misty could here all the hurt in his voice as she began to speak while on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"Ash, I was lying, I was trying to convince myself that...that.....I wasn't..."  
  
"Wasn't what?" Ash said angrily waiting for Misty to continue.  
  
However, Misty couldn't, she couldn't say the one thing she had been dying to tell him since she admitted it to herself all those years ago. She couldn't say the one thing that would end all this suffering on both their parts, or at least his. She wanted to say it so bad, but the fear of rejection was too great.  
  
Misty stood there in silence with pleading eyes as she watched Ash turn away in disgust of being betrayed by the person he thought was his best friend.  
  
"You should be happy instead of crying you know. Two of your wishes are about to come true"  
  
Misty didn't answer him as she stood in confusion at his statement.  
  
"You will be able to go on a vacation, and best of all it will be by yourself"  
  
"no" Misty said barely above a whisper as her tears continued to flow.  
  
"I finally have enough money for one. So as soon as the play is over you won't have to deal with me ruining your life. You can finally be happy"  
  
Misty watched Ash walk away as he said one last thing that she almost didn't hear, almost.  
  
"I always keep my promises," and with that Ash was out of site.  
  
Misty collapsed to the floor. She continued to cry as she finished her sentence from before, the one thing that would have saved their now failed friendship.  
  
"in love with you"  
  
  
  
How was that? I know it was very sad, how dare I do that to you on Christmas eve. I'm sorry, but don't worry, think happy thoughts, of presents and food, and presents, did I mention presents? lol Anyway, this story should be finished in either two or three chapters, it depends how long I make them. And remember, I did promise a happy ending to this very sad story, with plenty of fluff and AAML so expect a sudden change of events in the next chapter or the one after that. I know everyone is busy since it is the holidays, but it would mean a lot if you would review, think of it as a Christmas present to me. *^_^* Well I've rambled enough so Happy Holidays everyone. 


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are great, thank you for so many nice reviews. *^__^* They really meant a lot to me. Well here's the next chapter. Will Gary actually help things between Ash and Misty or will he make things worse? Read on and find out, although I don't think things could possibly get any worse.(Maybe)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Two days had passed since Ash had said those words to Misty 'I always keep my promises'. Misty knew what Ash meant by that 'He's going to buy me a new bike. I won't have any reason to travel with him, and it's all my fault' Misty thought as she sat in her room trying to find a way to fix things, but sadly the only solution seemed to be the thing she feared most in the world.  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday, the day of the play, and they had rehearsed every scene, everyone knew their lines, everyone knew where they should stand. The play was a guaranteed success, the tickets sold out, everyone was excited and happy. Everyone except Ash and Misty, the Cerulean sisters believed their little sister should be happy. 'Like Misty aren't you excited, tomorrow you will finally get to kiss Ash' Misty remembered what Violet had told her earlier that day. However, Misty knew better, the sooner she kisses Ash the sooner the play will be over. Misty knew that tomorrow would most likely be the last day she sees Ash again, and just the thought of not being able to see Ash's goofy, but cute face when she woke up in the morning made her heart hurt.  
  
"It's hopeless, there's nothing I can do. I'm not going to be traveling with Ash anymore and I'm just going to have to deal with that, that's all. It's probably all for the best anyway, things will work themselves out in the end," Misty told herself in a failed attempt at making the situation sound better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
At that moment Gary was passing by and had heard Misty talking to herself. 'Pathetic' he thought as he heard her crying softly. Gary still didn't really know what was going on since neither Ash nor Misty would speak to him unless they had to because they were rehearsing a scene. Of course that didn't mean he was totally in the dark. He saw that after Ash and Misty's conversation two days ago things had gotten worse between them. Ash barely acknowledged Misty's existence unless they were rehearsing the play, and even then things were definitely awkward. Gary didn't know how they were going to do the kiss scenes tomorrow even though he knew they both were probably looking forward to it.  
  
Gary couldn't take it anymore, he had given himself the challenge of getting those two together, and he was never one to just give up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"10 years from now I'll probably be laughing about this whole thing, ha ha, yeah that's probably how I'll feel," Misty again tried to reassure herself when all of a sudden someone came barging into her room.  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Gary?" Misty asked confused by Gary's intrusion.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"no," Misty said, surprised by Gary's demanding tone.  
  
"Of course I don't believe it, I'm just trying to make myself feel better, that's all. How did you know what I was talking about anyway? Has eavesdropping become a new hobby for you now?"  
  
"What happen between you and Ash?" Gary asked ignoring Misty's questions.  
  
"It's none of your business"  
  
"Despite what you may think I am not a bad guy, just trust me"  
  
"Oh no, your not a bad guy at all. You just constantly insult, berate, and put down Ash every time we see you"  
  
"Well if that's what qualifies as being a bad guy then you would fall under that category too, hypocrite"  
  
Misty realized he was right and decided it was best to just ignore him and hope he'd go away.  
  
"Look Misty, I realize that Ash and I seem like mortal enemies but at one time we used to be best friends"  
  
"Sure, best friends, in a world where Ash is Lex Luther and your Superman"  
  
"We were, you could ask him yourself, that is if he ever decides to speak to you again"  
  
At this statement tears began to form in Misty's eyes.  
  
"Please tell me, maybe I could help" Gary said soothingly.  
  
"Like you helped before" Misty said, anger beginning to rise within her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is all your fault, if you hadn't told Ash to go talk to me, which reminds me, you still haven't told me what he was going to talk to me about"  
  
"Don't change the subject, what happened when he went to talk to you?"  
  
'Should I tell him? Things couldn't get any worse'  
  
"When were you guys best friends?" Misty asked, trying to change the subject once again as she decided she still didn't trust him.  
  
Gary sighed, 'Fine, maybe if she knew the whole story she might want to open up to me'  
  
"My parents and Ash's mom used to be good friends so me and Ash were constantly over each other's houses. We both were really competitive, we loved Pokemon, and we wanted to become Pokemon masters when we grew up, so we had a lot in common. We became fast friends. I used to spend a lot of time at my grandfather's lab because I liked to watch the Pokemon. Ash liked to watch the Pokemon too so that's where we used to hang out, of course I know that was definitely not the only reason he came by so often," Gary turned a little red at the memory and suddenly became quiet.  
  
Misty was intrigued "What was the other reason?"  
  
"It's not important"  
  
"Oh come on, you have to tell me now, you told me everything else," Misty pleaded.  
  
"No, it's no big deal, besides it's not the point of the story"  
  
"If it's no big deal then why did you look so pissed?"  
  
"I was not pissed!" Gary defended.  
  
"Then why did you turn so red, come on, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Okay, okay, Ash had a "little" crush on my sister May who use to help my grandfather out with the Pokemon at the lab"  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister, older or younger?"  
  
"Older"  
  
"Well why was that such a big deal?"  
  
"Because, all right, it wasn't a little crush it was a big crush, I mean he was practically in love with her. I remember he used to come over and she used to baby-sit us and he used to ignore me and spend all his time talking to her"  
  
Misty gave Gary a confused look, and began to wonder what he was trying to tell her.  
  
Gary saw the look and continued to explain passionately.  
  
"That wasn't the worst part, not only was my best friend ignoring me but my sister was too. I mean who did Ketchum think he was trying to steal my sister from me. She was my big sister, my May, not his. How dare she pay more attention to him than me. Sometimes it seemed that she liked him as much as he liked her. Once I had come home after Ash and I had gone with grandpa to search for a rare Pokemon that was spotted in the forest, and instead of May asking me if I had a good time, she asked me how Ash was and if he was stopping by that day. Can you believe it?"  
  
As soon as Gary finished his rant he looked to Misty who's face changed from one of serious listening to one of unstoppable laughter.  
  
"What's so funny" Gary asked hurt.  
  
"It's just, you were jealous of Ash because you thought he was going to steal your big sister away?"  
  
"Yeah" Gary said still not understanding what was so funny.  
  
"And you were how old?"  
  
"Well let's see, Ash's crush started when we were six and continued up until we left on our Pokemon journeys" Gary recalled.  
  
"Okay, and you are how old now?"  
  
"15"  
  
Misty burst out laughing again as Gary held a look of hurt on his face.  
  
"All right, all right, I get it, I took Ash's crush a little too seriously"  
  
"Took?" Misty stated referring to his passionate speech.  
  
"Fine I'm still sensitive when it comes to my sister"  
  
"You think?" Misty stated sarcastically while still snickering.  
  
"Okay we've gotten off track here" Gary said changing the subject.  
  
"The point of the story was that Ash and I were best friends up until we left on our Pokemon journeys, so it's not like I'm this heartless guy who is mean to Ash and likes to see him suffer just for the hell of it"  
  
"But I don't get it? Why did you guys stop being friends?"  
  
"Well because, Ash and I were now going to be competing against each other"  
  
"So, Ash is friends with lots of people he competes against"  
  
Gary just gave a shrug as a response.  
  
"It just doesn't seem like Ash to give up on a friendship just because you guys were now competing against each other," Misty pondered the reason until she saw a look of guilt on Gary's face.  
  
"Oh my God, you did something, didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Gary said innocently.  
  
"I know what happened," Misty said as she put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"You were probably mad about this whole crush thing that had been going on for 4 years and you were trying to get back at Ash by creating this rivalry between you two"  
  
"Your crazy"  
  
"I'm right aren't I? And that's the reason your no longer friends, you probably made fun of him and insulted him because you knew it would bother him like the crush bothered you"  
  
Gary just sat in silence starring at the floor.  
  
Misty continued to imagine the whole situation as if it was part of her own memories.  
  
"And knowing Ash he probably vowed to become a Pokemon Master before you, am I right?" Misty asked with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
"NO, he also said he would be a better Pokemon trainer than me" Gary answered sheepishly.  
  
"I knew it, that's why you bother him now too isn't it? Wow, that's so pathetic, you insult someone for 5 years just because their sister liked them best"  
  
"MAY DID NOT LIKE ASH BEST, AND AT LEAST I DON'T INSULT SOMEONE FOR 5 YEARS BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH THEM!"  
  
Misty starred at Gary in shock 'He knows, but how?'  
  
Gary saw Misty's sudden change of mood and remembered the point of his visit.  
  
"Misty, even though Ash isn't my best friend any more it doesn't mean that I still don't think of him as my best friend. Please tell me what happened, I know Ash just as well, if not better than you do and I think I can help. Besides, it looks to me like you need someone to talk to"  
  
Misty realized Gary was right, maybe he could help.  
  
"All right, but only if you promise you won't say anything to anyone"  
  
"I promise"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
An hour had gone by as Misty told Gary about all that had happened 2 days ago. She poured out her heart once again as Gary just listened intently to her story.  
  
"So now he thinks I hate him and he is going to buy me a bike so that he can get rid of me"  
  
"I bet Ash doesn't see it like that, knowing him, and what you said, he probably thinks that doing this will make you happy. I mean that is the reason you gave for traveling with him isn't it?"  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
"But the real reason is?"  
  
"Because I care about him"  
  
Gary looked at her, a little annoyed.  
  
"Because I love him"  
  
"Right, so now all you have to do is say that to him"  
  
"Easier said than done. Besides, he should have figured it out himself by now. I mean, someone's following you just for a bike for 5 years. I mean, come on!"  
  
"Yeah well, he also didn't realize that I insult him because I'm upset about his crush on my sister. And plus, this is Ash we're talking about here, he doesn't exactly catch on to things too quickly"  
  
"I guess not," Misty sighed.  
  
"But that's one of the things you like about him, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Misty said dreamily.  
  
Gary just shook his head at the hopelessly in love girl.  
  
However Misty soon snapped out of her daze as she realized she still didn't have a solution to her problem.  
  
"All right Mr. I think I can help, help me"  
  
"I have a great idea. You know what you can do?"  
  
"What, what?" Misty asked desperately.  
  
"Tell him you love him"  
  
Misty facefaulted "That's your great idea?"  
  
"Well yeah, what's wrong?"  
  
"I told you I already tried that"  
  
"No, you told me that you couldn't say it and he got mad and walked away"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well that's not trying it then. This time you are actually going to get the words out of your mouth so he can hear them"  
  
"I can't do that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First of all he won't even speak to me"  
  
"So, make him speak to you, or better yet I'll make him speak to you"  
  
Misty was out of luck and out of excuses as she had to tell Gary the real reason she couldn't tell him.  
  
"I can't tell him because if he doesn't feel the same way then he will hate me even more"  
  
"If he doesn't feel the same way? Of course...." Gary was about to reveal Ash's feelings, but he realized it wouldn't be right. 'Besides she should find out from him not from me'  
  
"Of course what?"  
  
"Of course he wouldn't hate you" 'good save Gary'  
  
"Okay, maybe he wouldn't hate me but I know he probably thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. So if I tell him and he only thinks of me as a friend then things would probably become too awkward and I'll probably lose him anyway"  
  
"Well if you don't say something then you definitely are going to lose him, at least this way you have a chance"  
  
"But..."  
  
Gary looked at Misty's eyes and saw fear, so he tried his best to reassure her without giving to much away.  
  
"Look Misty, I realize your scared but if I thought this wasn't going to end well then I wouldn't tell you to go through with it. Please trust me, okay?"  
  
Misty got a feeling that Gary knew a little more about Ash's feelings than he was letting on and she began to feel a new hope build within her.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now get some rest, its after 2 am and we have a play to put on tomorrow. No sister of mine is going to have bags under her eyes at the tender age of 15," Gary said playfully.  
  
Misty smiled as she watched Gary step into the hall.  
  
"Gary"  
  
Hearing Misty's voice, he reentered her room.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thank you" Misty said as Gary winked at her and once again walked out of the room.  
  
Misty lay down on her bed as she thought about tomorrow.  
  
"It's going to be a long day"  
  
  
  
Well how was that? Not much drama, no sadness. Does this mean things start to get better? Maybe. Does this mean no more people crying? Probably not. ^_^ Well in the next chapter they put on the play, we see the kissing scenes, we see if Misty builds up enough courage to tell Ash how she feels, and if he believes her. I don't know if this will end the story, it depends how much I fit into a chapter but if it's not the last it will be the second to last chapter. I going to miss writing this story, I really enjoyed it. Sniff, sniff, calm down Togepretty its not over yet. lol Anyway please review and make me happy. 


	9. Chapter 9

1 Hey everyone I'm back, but it's not like I was gone long ^_^ A lot of people must be thinking 'wow she sure puts up her chapters quickly' (Nova S., and I'm glad you enjoy the story)Well the reason I post so quickly is because I already have the story idea, and everything that's supposed to happen in my head, so I try to get it down as soon as possible. I've found if I wait when I write the chapter it is nowhere near as good as I imagined it. So basically time is a key factor to the quality of this story. Plus I know when I read a story I don't like to wait long for it to be updated but I know many stories take time, especially the really good ones. Oh I had said in the last chapter that you will see the play in this one but it turned out it would be too long so I decided that the play will be in the next, and last chapter. That's right I said last. Well before I start crying I think you should read on, the drama isn't over yet. Enjoy!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Today was the day of the play, everyone had gone from excited to nervous in a span of 24 hours. It was 6 am and Pikachu wasn't happy, he had gotten hardly any sleep the night before, not because he was nervous, but because his master was. Ash spent half the night tossing and turning and the other half pacing back and forth while talking to himself. Pikachu would have thundershocked him if he didn't feel so sorry for his master. Ash was nervous, about the play, the kiss, the bike, and most of all, about Misty who was involved with all three.  
  
"This is it Pikachu, the last day we see Misty"  
  
"Pikaa," even though Pikachu was mad at Misty for hurting Ash, he still thought of her as a friend and didn't want to leave her.  
  
"I know Pikachu, but this is the best solution for everybody. This is what she wanted all along so we should stop pretending and just give her a bike, that way we can all get on with our lives and be happy"  
  
"Pi"  
  
"Okay, so she can be happy"  
  
"But there is still something that I don't get Pikachu, if Misty was so unhappy why didn't she just tell me what she was feeling like she normally did and force me to buy her a bike so she can leave"  
  
"Pika pika"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out all night and it just doesn't make sense. Maybe she really didn't mean those things she said, but why would she..., and to herself..., and, oh forget it. She wouldn't have said those things if she didn't mean them, I just got to stop fooling myself and accept the truth. She never saw me as a friend, she just saw me as a idiot who stole her bike, destroyed it, and had to pay her back. A fool in debt was all I was to her," Ash refused to cry again since he had done enough of that for the past three days. 'I can't wait till this is all over'  
  
"Pi"  
  
"Well we better be going Pikachu, the play starts at nine and we have to help the Cerulean sisters set up. By the way, how do I look?"  
  
The Cerulean sisters insisted that they all be dressed in their costumes from the morning so as to not rush later on. Ash was dressed in his regular dark clothes but with the long black cape draped over his shoulders. Even though it was just one article of clothing Pikachu had to admit it changed Ash's usual look dramatically and he even thought it made him look kind of sinister. Pikachu liked that, and it made him wish he was in the play so he could be the evil villain's evil Pokemon, under the condition that he got to wear a black cape too of course.  
  
"Pikachu" Pikachu gave a thumbs up to show he liked it.  
  
With that said Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as they exited the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Like, Lilly bring that table over hear, Violet hang that picture on this side of the set, Gary I said to hang that light on this side of the room, it that so hard?" Daisy said exhaustedly.  
  
"Um, dear sister, what exactly are you going to be doing to set up?" Violet was getting annoyed and so was Gary and Lilly, they had been doing all the setting up while Daisy had just been yelling out orders to them.  
  
"Why I'm doing what I always do of course, directing, people just don't realize what hard work it is. Watch, right now I am going to direct you to bring that chair here so I can sit down because I'm exhausted"  
  
Violet did as she was told but it looked more like she was about throw the chair at Daisy instead of give it to her.  
  
Gary didn't mind the work so long as it kept him away from Lilly. Lilly kept complimenting Gary on how good he looked in the white shirt she chose for him while she constantly touched the material. Of course Gary believed she was touching him more than the shirt. However, that wasn't the part that scared him, it was when Lilly started to compliment him on his pants, and Gary didn't want to stick around long enough for her to start feeling that material and God knows what else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ash I love you"  
  
"Ash you are the most important thing in the world to me and I love you"  
  
"Ash I love you and I can't live without you"  
  
"Ash I love you and you better love me too, or else"  
  
"Ash I love you and I don't care if you hate me, can't stand the site of me, and don't want anything to do..., Oh My God"  
  
Misty had been practicing all morning on how she was going to tell Ash the truth. Of course the more she said it the more pathetic she started to sound.  
  
"Okay, Ash I love you and I want you to love me too, pretty please"  
  
Misty's face turned to an expression of misery as her head met the wall, THUD, and again, THUD, one more time, THUD.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ash entered the play area as a loud banging sound made itself heard.  
  
"What is that?" Ash asked as the sound echoed through the hall.  
  
"Got me. It started just now," Gary answered.  
  
"Well it's coming from the hallway so it must be Misty doing something," Daisy said trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.  
  
"It sounds like she's hammering something into the wall" Violet said. (Yeah, something like her head)  
  
The banging abruptly stopped as Ash and Pikachu walked over to Daisy.  
  
"Need any help"  
  
"Well since you asked..," but Daisy didn't get a chance to finish her request when Misty walked into the room. Misty was also in full costume. Misty had gotten Lilly to fix her dress so that it wasn't so tight and now was a perfect fit. Everyone starred at her in awe as she now also had her hair fixed so that half of it was up and the other half was down and flowed loosely behind her back. She also had makeup on, something she didn't usually where but when she did it made her seem even more beautiful, if that was possible. Unfortunately, even though Misty had stopped the banging before she got a bump, she still ended up with an extremely red mark on her forehead.  
  
Misty walked over to Daisy who felt the need to compliment her sister who seemed very distraught.  
  
"Like Misty, you look beautiful, except, you seem to have gotten a little blush.." Daisy said while trying to wipe off the red on Misty's forehead but stopped when Misty shook her head as if to tell her that it is not going to come off. Daisy looked at Misty confused but decided that it was best if she didn't ask.  
  
"Okay everybody, I think we're done" Lilly said as she looked at the sets.  
  
There were three different sets. A forest, which is where Ash and Gary have their scene and open the play. A bedroom, where Ash kidnaps Misty, and a castle where most of the play will take place. The Cerulean Sisters arranged it this way so they wouldn't have to do much work during the play and everything would be easier for everybody.  
  
"Wow, everything looks great guys," Misty said as she rubbed her head which was still in pain.  
  
At that moment the phone began to ring.  
  
"I'll get it," Violet ran to the other room.  
  
"So, I hope everybody knows their lines because if you mess up you will be held personally responsible for ruining the reputation of the gym and us and will cause us to become the biggest laughing stocks in the entire Indigo region" Lilly said as she looked at the horrified faces of the three stars.  
  
"I'm kidding, you know, ha ha..., oh forget it, just do your best"  
  
Violet walked back in.  
  
"Who was on the phone?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Oh, it was just a wrong number"  
  
"Okay, well everybody the show starts in an hour and a half so lets see if we can get one last rehearsal in before we start. Gary I think we should rehearse the scene where your supposed to meet Ash in the forest. You know, that part in the beginning where your talking to yourself about how much you hate Jake but keep saying Ash" Daisy stated as Ash glared at Gary.  
  
"Heh, heh, I know the lines, I was just kidding around"  
  
"Yeah but now you are going to pay for that kidding around by rehearsing the scene correctly"  
  
Gary really wished he had done the scene correctly the first time but he couldn't resist calling Ash an contemptuous asinine nincompoop. 'All in one sentence too' The reason  
  
Gary didn't want to rehearse was that he wanted to talk to Misty before the play because it looked like she going to chicken out.  
  
"Okay, but could you wait one second, I need to talk to Misty"  
  
Ash looked at Gary and Misty, gave a irritated grunt and turned around 'looks like those two are getting along, maybe after she gets her bike she can travel with him'  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked Ash in worry as he saw the reaction of his trainer, but the only response he got was a tender pet behind the ears which was enough for him.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up, the play goes on in 1 hour 25 minutes"  
  
"Are you going to announce the time every five minutes" Lilly asked fed up.  
  
"Oh, heh heh, sorry," Daisy said shyly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked Gary as he pushed her over to a corner of the room so they could speak in private.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were okay?"  
  
"Most of me," Misty answered referring to her throbbing head.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"So, you are going to go through with it aren't you?"  
  
"......." Misty looked at the floor ashamed at what she was going to tell him.  
  
"Aren't you? Misty? I can't believe this" Gary was now getting aggravated 'And after that talk last night, I can't believe her'  
  
"Gary I..."  
  
"Gary get over here right now, we only have an hour and...," Daisy was about to state the time again but then saw Lilly look at her and decided not to. "Well you know how much time we have, it's five minutes less then the last time I said it, so come on"  
  
Gary didn't have the time or the energy to argue with Misty anymore 'if she wants to lose Ash it's her problem, I give up'  
  
Gary gave one last look at Misty as he shook his head in disappointment and walked away.  
  
She felt horrible for disappointing Gary and herself. But she just couldn't do it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Misty whispered as Gary walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was 8:00 and there were crowds of people waiting to get into the gym.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it, there must be over 500 people here" Lilly said excitedly.  
  
"Actually I believe we sold a little over 700 tickets" Daisy stated proudly.  
  
"Do we have enough seats for that many people?"  
  
"We should but I asked Gary to bring the fold-out chairs that we have in the basement just in case"  
  
"Oh that reminds me, save three seats for Ash's mom, Professor Oak, and Brock" Violet said.  
  
"What? They're coming to see the show?" Daisy questioned.  
  
"Yup, Mrs. Ketchum called and told me she saw the advertisement in the newspaper and decided to come see it. She also said that Brock was visiting and he was going to come too along with Professor Oak"  
  
"Is that who called before?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because Mrs. Ketchum said she wanted it to be a secret, she wanted to surprise Ash and Misty"  
  
"Okay, well, I definitely think they will be surprised" Daisy confirmed.  
  
"Surprised? Hell they'll be flabbergasted" Lilly said picturing Ash and Misty kissing and then all of a sudden he sees his mom waving at him. Lilly giggled to herself at the thought.  
  
"This should be interesting"  
  
  
  
All right, the next chapter you will see the play, I promise. I know, don't believe me, I've said that before, but this time I actually started writing the next chapter and I've got the play in it. Oh and as you saw I added Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak and Brock, you can thank Uppa for that great idea. I thought that Uppa was right and they would probably make the perfect audience to be watching all of this chaos. Now I would like to thank the people who have reviewed the most on my fic because it really means a lot to me that you do, I probably wouldn't have this many reviews if you didn't *^__^*Thanks Nova S., Uppa, stoneflower, im an idiot (lol), Jade Smith, DigiDestined of Courage, and jus1digigirl. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry. I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed because it really does make me feel good that people like my story and are interested in what I'm writing. Togepretty hugs everyone who has reviewed. Wow did that sound like an acceptance speech or what?(except for the hugs part) lol Anyway like I've said before(and you know I'm going to say it again) please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well here it is, the last chapter. First I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story and I only hope this chapter satisfies you. I know I've made you wait a while for this moment so I won't have you wait anymore(Naso) read on and find out how the story ends.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Wow, look at all those people out there Pikachu," Ash looked out from behind the curtain at the hundreds of people in the audience.  
  
"Pika"  
  
"No I'm not nervous" 'much'  
  
Misty starred at Ash from across the room. The play was going to start in five minutes and Ash was still ignoring her. Even when they rehearsed she saw it was hard for him to even look at her. She felt awful, as if she was going to throw up. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous about the play or because she was nervous about what will happen after the play.  
  
'So what if I did try to tell him the truth. It's not like he would listen to me, he probably wouldn't even believe me if I told him I loved him. Why even try, and if I did try whose to say I could even get the words out of my mouth. It's just best if I don't make a fool out of myself' Misty thought.  
  
Gary was starring at the hopeless case(a.k.a. Misty). He thought they made some real progress last night with their talk. But after what happened today he wasn't sure she going to go through with it. In other words, all signs were pointing to no.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I think we should start the show now, the audience is getting restless," Daisy stated.  
  
"Yeah but Ash's mom hasn't arrived yet and Prof..."  
  
Violet was interrupted by a friendly voice.  
  
"Hellooo, we made it, sorry we're late," Mrs. Ketchum greeted the sisters with Prof. Oak and Brock in tow.  
  
"Yes we would have been here sooner if Brock didn't scare off the first bus driver with his flirting, making her leave without us," Prof. Oak said in aggravated tone while glaring at Brock.  
  
"Heh heh, well how was I supposed to know that she would get offended when I complimented her on the size of her mmmpppfff," Brock's mouth was quickly covered with Prof. Oak's hand.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum and the Cerulean sisters sweatdropped.  
  
"Well Mrs. Ketchum you're just in time, we were going to start the show right now," Daisy said.  
  
"Oh great, I'm glad I didn't miss my baby's performance"  
  
"Follow us, we have three front row seats reserved just for you," Violet led them to their seats as Brock drooled over Lilly who had a frightened look on her face as she tried to hide behind Prof. Oak.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As the three sat down the lights dimmed and Daisy's voice was heard from the speakers in the gym.  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, today we'd like to take you back to medieval England during the Dark Ages, a time where kings and knights ruled and chivalry was alive and well. This is a story of hatred, betrayal, revenge, lust, and love. The Cerulean Gym and Sensational sisters present to you "Hate Is A Fickle Thing" starring Pokemon Master Gary Oak as David, Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum as Jake, and the fourth Sensational sister Misty Yawa as Luna. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show"  
  
"Oh my baby is a star," Mrs. Ketchum gushed.  
  
"Did she say lust?" Brock asked while picturing a bunch of Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys dressed in medieval, but revealing dresses lusting after him.  
  
The curtain opened to reveal Gary sitting in the forest set pondering to himself.  
  
(From this point I will be calling Ash, Gary, and Misty by their play names)  
  
"This has to be some sort of trick, why would he ask me here unless he wanted a fight. A one on one confrontation, but will this confrontation end in blood? This is so unlike him, he must be plotting something I'm sure of it. Well, if that contemptuous asinine nincompoop Jake thinks he can kill me then he doesn't know who he's dealing with, I'll...."  
  
"You shouldn't be so mistrusting my dear David, but believe me if I had set up this little meeting in the hopes of killing you you'd be dead already"  
  
A black cloaked figure stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ooooh, it's my Ashy, doesn't he look so adorably dangerous Prof. Oak?"  
  
"I don't think those two words belong together...," Mrs. Ketchum glared at Prof. Oak "Yes, yes he does," Oak answered quickly.  
  
"That's what I thought," Delia stated proudly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So what is the purpose of this get together if it is not to fight?"  
  
"I've known you and your family for how long now?"  
  
"You know very well that are families have been feuding long before either of us were born"  
  
"Well I'd like to offer you a preposition"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yes, I would like you for once in you life to see me, not as a rival, not as an enemy, but as a man in love, with Luna" Jake took off his hood to reveal the face of a young handsome man.  
  
"MY SISTER! YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU, I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT," David drew his sword.  
  
"David, please hear me out, I have fallen in love with her" Jake made no attempt to defend myself.  
  
"Do not think because you have not drawn your sword that I will not strike you dead as you are"  
  
"I am willing to die to prove my love, besides I am unarmed"  
  
David prepared to strike but suddenly withdrew.  
  
"You are a fool, but I am not a man without honor, and killing a man that is unarmed would be dishonorable. Of course that does not mean I am giving you an open invitation to approach my sister. If you try anything, armed or not, I will kill you," David finished in a dangerous tone as he turned and walked away off stage.  
  
"Looks like I will have do this the hard way," and with that said Jake also exited on the other side of the stage as the curtains closed.  
  
Applause came from the audience as Gary and Ash joined the Cerulean sisters backstage.  
  
"That was great you guys. Now we have to get the bedroom set in place, quickly people, move, move," Daisy instructed as Violet and Lilly wheeled the forest set out and replaced it with the bedroom set.  
  
"Oh wasn't Ash incredible? Do you think he noticed we were here?" Delia asked.  
  
"Probably not, I mean I didn't see him freaking out," Brock answered.  
  
"Sssshhhh, its starting," Prof. Oak said.  
  
The curtains opened to reveal a dark set and what appeared to be a bed with a person under the covers.  
  
A dark cloaked figure hopped through a window and examined the sleeping body.  
  
"Even when you sleep you are beautiful"  
  
The sleeping figure stirred. The covers lifted to reveal the face of a girl in her mid teens with flaming red hair. She opened her eyes and immediately spotted the intruder. She opened her mouth to scream but was quickly gagged by the cloaked man.  
  
"I wish it didn't have to come to this my lady but your brother has left me no choice"  
  
Jake picked Luna up and threw her over his shoulder as he exited through the window.  
  
The curtains closed once again but reopened within a minute to reveal a castle set.  
  
Jake entered still carrying Luna. Luna was kicking her legs in a vain attempt to escape and muffled screams could be heard coming from her mouth. As he reached the middle of the stage he placed her down and ungagged her mouth.  
  
"How dare you, you, you, vile thing"  
  
"What a clever choice of words my lady"  
  
Luna, angered at being kidnapped and now insulted, slapped Jake.  
  
However, Jake just ignored the slap as if it was nothing and began to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" Luna asked, irritated.  
  
"I like a woman who acts on her feelings"  
  
"Oh really, then you'll love this," Luna was about to hit Jake in a place that would have done quite a bit of damage. However, Jake intercepted Luna and stopped her from inflicting any more pain by picking her up.  
  
"Do you know what the penalty is for kidnapping Lord Stonewalls daughter?" Luna said as she gave up struggling because he was holding her too tight.  
  
"Let me guess, death?"  
  
"That is correct"  
  
"Well like I told your brother, I'd gladly die for you"  
  
Luna gave an aggravated sigh as she let out a scream that could have woken the whole kingdom.  
  
"LET ME GOOOOOO"  
  
"It's going to be a long night"  
  
Jake, with Luna in tow walked off stage as Luna continued to scream for her freedom.  
  
The curtains closed once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh dear, I didn't know Ash was going to get abused in this play, I hope he's okay," Delia worriedly stated.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. K., it's nothing out of the ordinary for either of them, trust me," Brock said knowingly.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
Brock decided that it was best if he didn't answer. 'God knows what Mrs. K. would do to Misty if she found out her baby was abused on a daily basis'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The play continued to flow smoothly as they reached the intermission. Unfortunately the same could not be said for behind the scenes. Things were awkward to say the least, and the worst part was that the kissing scene was next. Neither Misty, nor Ash had ever kissed anybody before let alone if front of hundreds of people while feeling what they're feeling.  
  
Gary saw the way Ash was fidgeting and pacing back and forth. He also saw how quiet Misty had been all this time and he knew that the kiss was not the only reason for this strange behavior. He slowly approached Misty as he decided to give it one last try.  
  
"Misty, can we talk?"  
  
"Please Gary, now is not the time"  
  
"Now is the perfect time, come on" Gary pulled Misty into a corner.  
  
"Look you know what I'm going to say and I know what you're going to say so let's just skip that part and go to the facts. You are going to lose Ash if you don't tell him the truth"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, tell him or loose him, pick one"  
  
Misty looked from Gary to Ash.  
  
"Go, now"  
  
Misty decided. 'It's now or never, here goes nothing'  
  
As Misty left Gary's side Lilly appeared from behind the door and stood next to Gary.  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
Gary jumped in surprise "Uh"  
  
"Well, do you think she will admit her feelings?"  
  
"I hope so," Gary smiled at Lilly.  
  
Misty walked up to Ash. Pikachu saw her approach and got down on all fours preparing to attack.  
  
Misty backed away frightened.  
  
"It's okay Pikachu," Pikachu backed off at his master's command but perched himself protectively on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Misty began to speak but still stayed where she was.  
  
"Ash I need to talk to you"  
  
Ash didn't answer her.  
  
"Please Ash hear me out, it's about the bike"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, I've taken care of it. It will be delivered later today after the play," Ash's tone held no emotion.  
  
"No Ash I don't want the bike, please you have to believe me, this is all just a big mistake" tears started to flow from Misty's eyes.  
  
"No Misty, I'm the one who made the mistake five years ago when I took your bike"  
  
The curtain began to rise on stage as Ash began to walk away.  
  
"I don't want the stupid bike, I want to be with you"  
  
Ash stopped walking as he heard those words. Misty thought he was going to turn around but he didn't. Ash wanted to believe her but he didn't want to be hurt again so he ignored the pain he felt and walked on stage to do the scene.  
  
"I lost him"  
  
"Not yet you haven't"  
  
Misty felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around and saw Gary and Lilly standing behind her.  
  
"What do you mean? He didn't believe, didn't you see him walk away?"  
  
"Did you tell him that you love him?" Gary inquired.  
  
"No I didn't get a chance to"  
  
"Well that's why he didn't believe you. I told you have to tell him"  
  
"No"  
  
"What do you mean no," Gary asked Lilly baffled.  
  
"I mean that Misty doesn't have to tell him she loves him, she just has to show him"  
  
"Show him?" Misty asked just as baffled.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know actions speak louder than words?"  
  
"I don't under..."  
  
"Figure it out Misty"  
  
"Misty that's your cue," Daisy called to Misty referring to the play.  
  
Misty walked away from Lilly and Gary as she pondered what Lilly had just told him. 'Show him'  
  
Luna walked in unnoticed by Jake and the person with whom he was speaking.  
  
"You may take three days if you wish," Jake told his servant(played by Violet)  
  
"Really, oh thank you Master you are so kind. I told mother you would say yes"  
  
"Well everyone needs a vacation once in a while, especially on their birthdays, which reminds me," Jake reveals a small package he was hiding behind his back.  
  
"Oh Master Jake you're the best," the servant hugged him and then ran off stage.  
  
Luna was observing the scene when Jake turned and saw her.  
  
"Well my lady I'm glad you've decided to grace me with your presence"  
  
"I got bored of sitting up in that room"  
  
"Oh really, a couple of days ago you preferred boredom to coming down and spending time with me"  
  
Luna ignored his comment and his grin.  
  
"You know sooner or later my brother will find me and you will have to pay with your life,"  
  
Luna walked over to a table in the middle of the room and sat in a chair.  
  
"Perhaps, but it will be later than sooner. This is a secret secluded castle that was used by my father as a military base during the great war. Hardly anyone knows about it's existence, let alone location, but those who do would rather die first than reveal it"  
  
"Yes but one slip up, one mistake and it will spell your doom. Wouldn't it be better if you just release me now and then maybe I could tell my father and brother that this was all a misunderstanding and convince them to spare your life"  
  
"Why lady Luna, am I actually hearing concern for my well being?"  
  
"No, I just want to be released that's all"  
  
"Is that all"  
  
"Yes, and perhaps I wouldn't want your people to lose a good leader"  
  
Jake smiled at Luna as she blushed a little and looked away.  
  
"I mean.."  
  
Jake interrupted her.  
  
"Did you ever think to question this feud between are families? No, right? Neither did I until I saw you"  
  
Luna sat there silently and listened as she still tried to hide the blush on her face.  
  
"All my life I was taught to hate your family, I was taught to never associate, speak or even look at your family. You were the enemy. Not once did I think about why I hate the Stonewalls, why I hate David, why I hate you"  
  
Jake took Luna's hands and lifted her so she was now standing in front of him.  
  
"I was taught to believe that your family was evil, that you were evil. Are you evil lady Luna?"  
  
"No," Luna said the word as if she was in a daze.  
  
"Am I evil?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Luckily for me I was able too see the beauty in at least one Stonewall. Luna you made me realize the truth. Your kindness, your goodness, your love for every living thing. You made me realize that just because our fathers had a fight over land 30 years ago does not mean that we must also follow that path. Don't you agree?"  
  
Luna starred into his eyes as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"When I saw you I knew that I could never follow in my father's footsteps, especially not when I was in love with the enemy's daughter"  
  
"Please stop saying that Jake, you don't even know me, you've never even spoken to me before this week," Misty began to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What is she doing? She's not supposed to cry here," Violet questioned backstage.  
  
"I don't think they're acting anymore," Lilly explained.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Why Luna, don't you know actions speak louder than words" Jake said as he wiped a tear away from Luna's face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Speaking of actions and words why did you make me put that line in there anyway Lilly?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Gary just stood in amazement, impressed by Lilly's tactics.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Luna, I give my word that I will release you right now if you can honestly tell me that you have no feelings for me whatsoever"  
  
Luna just starred in silence as more tears continued to flow.  
  
"It's a thin line between love and hate, you just have to cross over it"  
  
"Jake I don't...."Luna never got to finish her sentence as her lips met with Jake's.  
  
Words could not explain all the love and passion that kiss held, Luna and Jake, or should we say Misty and Ash released the feelings that they had wanted to declare for so long. Every movement of their lips expressed their love for one another. Neither of them ever wanted to part but eventually the need to breath forced them to.  
  
Jake pulled away from Luna as they breathed heavily trying to regain the oxygen they had lost.  
  
Jake looked into Luna's eyes as Misty attempted to say her next line which came out as a breathless whisper.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"You asked me to"  
  
Luna starred at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Perhaps not with words, but with your eyes, your eyes do not lie, and I see the love you have for me in them"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"He knows" Lilly said happily.  
  
"That last part isn't in the script" Violet announced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jake held Luna's face in his hands as she moved them to her waist and threw her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.  
  
"Ash I l.." Misty whispered in his ear so they audience wouldn't see.  
  
"You don't need to say it Misty, I know, I feel the same way," Ash whispered back interrupting Misty.  
  
"I know you know but I just want to say it. Ash I love you"  
  
"I love you too Misty"  
  
Jake and Luna let go the hug.  
  
"Jake"  
  
"Yes my love"  
  
"I just crossed over the line"  
  
"So you did" Jake said as they both smiled at each other and began to lean in once again. Their lips met for a second time as this kiss seemed even more passionate then the first, if that's possible.  
  
The audience applauded the two lovers. Of course the applause was not limited to the audience as Misty's sisters, Gary, and Pikachu all gave a round of applause to Ash and Misty.  
  
In the front row Prof. Oak and Brock were also applauding as Delia frantically searched for something.  
  
"Oh, wish I knew that they were going to do that, I would have had my camera ready..., hear it is! Sweety, sweety"  
  
"Mom!" at that moment Ash and Misty both turned bright red as they noticed Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Oak, and Brock sitting in the front row.  
  
"Hi sweety, could you two kiss one more time, I want to get my baby's first kiss on film. I'll put it right next to the picture where you first learned to put on clean you-know-whats everyday," Delia gushed.  
  
Brock began to laugh at Mrs. K's statement until he realized something.  
  
"Oh no, this can't be happening, Ash kissed someone before I did, I'm so pathetic. Of course there was that one time with the Sudowoodo but..."  
  
Ash and Misty looked backstage at Misty's sisters.  
  
"Heh, heh, surprise," Violet said with fake enthusiasm as Ash and Misty gave her death glares.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ash, Misty and Gary continued performing the play despite the embarrassing incident before. Things backstage weren't awkward anymore, in fact Violet described it perfectly.  
  
"Too much lovey dovey mushy stuff, like gag me with a spoon," Violet described the actions between Ash and Misty.  
  
"I know, they are only 15, how much love could they have to express?" Daisy said while she watched Ash and Misty kiss for the billionth.  
  
"It's like, get a room already," Lilly agreed.  
  
"What? I thought you wanted those two to get together," Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah, but so long as they also do their jobs, they forgot several lines in the last scene as they improvised with their own love talk, while starring into each other's eyes" Daisy said in a fake dreamy voice.  
  
"Just because your in love it doesn't give you an excuse to act stupid," Violet said.  
  
"So what's your excuse?" Gary said teasingly.  
  
"Huh, excuse for what?" Violet asked perplexed.  
  
"Oh never mind," Gary heard his cue and walked on stage for the final scene.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Jake and Luna were in a passionate embrace(what else is new) when David walked in.  
  
"I've come for you Luna, now step away from him, as I deal out his execution"  
  
"David no, stop, please, I love him"  
  
"Love him? He's obviously brainwashed you, come with me, he's evil"  
  
"I will not let you take her David"  
  
"Then you will die"  
  
Jake and David drew their swords and got in a fighting position.  
  
"Stop it both of you. Will you kill me as well," Luna stepped between them.  
  
"Luna get out of the way, stop acting foolish, he is are sworn enemy and you are protecting him"  
  
"Luna do as he says and get out of the way. I will not let him take you but he is obviously not going to leave without a fight"  
  
"You got that right"  
  
"And then what Jake? You two fight to the death and I end up with a lover but without a brother, or with a brother and without a lover. I will not make that sacrifice because of this stupid feud. You asked me yesterday if I was evil, I am asking you now, is my brother evil? I agreed with you that this feud was senseless, so then why now are you acting like your father?"  
  
Jake put down his sword.  
  
"And now you do the same David"  
  
"But Luna, he kidnapped you. He took you away from your family, your home, for his own selfish desires"  
  
"What was he supposed to do. He tried to approached you civilly about courting me and you dismissed it without even giving me a say"  
  
"Why, you would have said yes?"  
  
"Perhaps, if I saw you were willing to give him a chance then I might have as well. After all these years that you've known each other do you really know what kind of a person he is. No, then I'll tell you. Jake is kind, caring, sweet, and considerate. He makes the safety and happiness of his people a top priority. Doesn't that sound like someone you'd like to have in your family? I have been here for a week and I know the true Jake, you have known him for years and he is still a stranger to you. I believe this silly feud has gone on long enough, and perhaps if we make are love known it will show that at least two enemies have been able to make peace and find love. It may even bring are families together. And if not then at least we will be together," Jake put his arm around Luna as she starred into his loving eyes.  
  
David sighed "You're just as crazy as he is. Father will never allow this you know," David gave in.  
  
"Oh thank you David, I knew you'd understand, the feud will finally be over," Luna said as she gave David a hug.  
  
"So where do we start?" David asked referring to how they would end the feud between their families.  
  
"This seems like a good place," Jake offered his hand to David in friendship.  
  
David rolled his eyes but accepted it with his own hand. Luna happily placed hers on top of theirs.  
  
The lights dimmed down so that the audience could no longer see the people on stage. Daisy's voice was heard over the speakers once again "And so a love against all odds manages to overcome. As Luna and Jake's marriage did indeed bring the feuding families together, with the help of David of course. The new alliance between the Stonewalls and the Hedgeworths brought prosperity and happiness to both their kingdoms. In other words, They Lived Happily Ever After"  
  
The scene ended with a thunderous applause from the audience as the lights once again opened to reveal a kissing Ash and Misty.(Not in the script, but nobody seemed to notice)  
  
Gary tapped Ash and Misty on the shoulder.  
  
"We have to take a bow, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Ash said embarrassed and blushing.  
  
Violet came back on stage as they all joined hands, with Ash between Gary and Misty.  
  
Ash whispered to Gary as they bowed "See, I guess me liking your sister is a good idea after all"  
  
Gary's eyes went wide when he realized that Ash wasn't talking about the play.  
  
"Owww" Gary pinched his hand hard.  
  
"It was just a joke, Owww" Ash felt another harder pinch on the other hand.  
  
"Yeah well you better not joke like that anymore, not while I'm your girlfriend," Misty whispered to Ash as he flushed with embarrassment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As the crowds left the gym the only people who were left were the cast(Ash, Misty, and Gary), the crew(Daisy, Violet, and Lilly), and Delia, Prof. Oak, and Brock.  
  
"Oh Ash you were such a good actor, I'm so proud of my baby"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"Yes, I must say, I was very impressed, you all did a spectacular job," Prof. Oak complimented.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa"  
  
"You guys did okay up there, but don't think I didn't notice a few mess- ups, if Misty didn't save your butt in that line about her brother you would have been in real trouble," Brock commented when all of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
"Did someone say trouble?"  
  
"And make that double"  
  
"Oh no," Ash sighed.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
"Meowth, that's right"  
  
"What do you three want, let me guess you want our Pokemon," Misty said, irritated.  
  
"We won't let you, Arcanine I.," Gary realized that he didn't have any of his Pokemon with him.  
  
"Relax twerps, we're not going to steal any of your pokemon," Jessie said.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well the truth is those were are first intentions," James confirmed.  
  
"Yeah but play boy here wanted to see the show," Meowth stated.  
  
"I must applaud your efforts, it was a beautiful production, the part where you admit your love for him, beautiful," James began to cry as Jessie shook her head.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"All right, wait, one last thing, could you sign my bottle cap?" James asked a baffled Ash as he held up a pen and a cap.  
  
"Come on, and don't think the next time we see each other that we won't try to steal your Pokemon," Jessie said as she pulled James away by the ear.  
  
"Meowth that's right, so youz guyz betters watch out, you too Pikachu," Meowth said as he passed a cheek sparking Pikachu.  
  
"That bottle cap might have been worth something one day, Ooowww"  
  
"Okay, well we have to be going we don't want to miss our bus, again," Prof. Oak said glaring at Brock.  
  
However, Brock was to busy to notice as he once again tried to hit on Lilly.  
  
"I don't have to go back you know, I'd be glad to stay here with you," Brock said dreamily.  
  
"Uhhh"  
  
"Sorry, she's with me," Gary said as she put an arm around Lilly protectively.  
  
"Really?" Brock asked.  
  
"Really?" Lilly asked.  
  
Gary winked at her and smiled while a blush rose to her face.  
  
"Oh man," Brock sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Okay honey, be careful on your journey, I'll miss you," Delia said as she kissed Ash on the forehead, "take care of him for me," Delia said to Misty who nodded her head in response. "Oh you two make such a cute couple, how about one last picture?"  
  
"Let's go Delia," Prof. Oak pulled Delia away by the hand.  
  
"Hey Ash can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Brock, what is it?"  
  
"How did you get to kiss someone, I mean what was your strategy?"  
  
"I was in a play," Ash answered, a little freaked out by Brock's question.  
  
"Got ya, join a play, join a play, must get in a play," Brock said to himself over and over again as he was also pulled away by Prof. Oak.  
  
"Bye, your all welcome to visit again soon, except for Brock," Daisy whispered to Violet who giggled. Violet actually thought he was kind of cute. (She liked her men desperate, very desperate)  
  
"Thank God all that's over," Ash sighed in relief.  
  
"We should be leaving too Ash"  
  
"Yeah, I think we've stayed here long enough"  
  
"So where are we headed this time? Pewter city? Viridian City? Maybe you'd like to go over to the Johto region to challenge the gym leaders there? Misty asked.  
  
"Nah, I was thinking we'd go over to Moondrop Bay, maybe stay at a hotel on the beach"  
  
"A VACATION! Really Ash? Oh you're the greatest, I love you," Misty said as she hugged him and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Pikachu" Pikachu was also happy because he needed a vacation himself.  
  
"Wow, looks like no more fighting for them," Lilly observed the two teens making out.  
  
"Excuse me, I have a delivery for a Mr. Ash Ketchum," A young man walked in carrying a very large package.  
  
"Is that my bike?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You could take it back, we won't be needing it anymore"  
  
"What? What do you mean take it back?"  
  
"You aren't actually going to keep it?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I keep it?"  
  
"But you said.."  
  
"Do you or do you not owe me a bike?"  
  
"Yes but.."  
  
"No buts, now pay the nice man," Misty took the package and began to drag it inside.  
  
"Wait a minute, what about when you said that you didn't care about the bike, all you cared about was me"  
  
"Well that's when I had to chose between the two, now I can have both"  
  
"You are not keeping this bike"  
  
"I am too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Am too"  
  
"Are not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Well that didn't last long, did it?" Daisy said as she watched the arguing teens.  
  
Misty decided to use different tactics.  
  
"Please sweety, don't you think it would be better if you paid me back for the silly debt so we could start fresh" Misty eyed him seductively.  
  
Ash sighed. "All right, but just so you know after I pay for this bike I won't be able to afford a vacation anymore"  
  
Misty's eyes opened in shock as she gave the package back to the delivery man.  
  
"You heard what he said, take the bike back, we don't need it anymore"  
  
Pikachu ignored the commotion as he had found the food bar and loaded up Ash's backpack with packets of ketchup. 'I've hit the jackpot'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After packing up all their stuff and changing back to their regular clothes, Ash, Misty and Pikachu were ready to leave for Moondrop Bay.  
  
"So Gary, are you going to leave too?"  
  
"No I think I'll stick around a while longer, relax, enjoy myself," Gary looked at Lilly who smiled back.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll see you at the Ultimate Pokemon Master tournament"  
  
"You can count on it"  
  
"Gary? Friends?" Ash extended his hand.  
  
Gary accepted it in a shake.  
  
"Friends"  
  
Misty smiled as she placed her hand on top of theirs.  
  
"We better get going, bye," Ash said as he took Misty by the hand and led her out the door.  
  
"Oh and Ketchum, you better not slack off, just because we're friends now don't think I'm going to go easy on you the next time we battle"  
  
Ash didn't answer as he smiled to himself 'Some things never change'  
  
"So Ash, when do you think you will have enough money again to buy me a new bike?"  
  
"What? I'm not going to by you a bike"  
  
"But you still are in debt to me"  
  
"Misty this vacation is how I'm repaying"  
  
"No, you agreed that you would get me a new bike five years ago, no substitutions"  
  
"Well I'm not getting you a new bike honey," Ash said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yes you are sweetheart," Misty said in a even sweeter voice.  
  
"No I'm not darling"  
  
"Yes you are sweety"  
  
"No I'm not love"  
  
'Ugh, this is even worse then before' Pikachu thought as he walked beside Ash.  
  
"Yes you Mmmppff" Misty was silenced by Ash's lips.  
  
When their lips parted Misty starred at him dreamily.  
  
"Well maybe we could arrange some sort of payment plan"  
  
"How about one kiss for every dollar the bike is worth," Ash said slyly.  
  
"I can handle that," as Ash once again kissed her.  
  
'Oh brother, we'll never get to Moondrop Bay at this rate' Pikachu thought as he chattered to himself, but then he realized that Ash had put his backpack on the floor. Pikachu dove in and came back up with his paws full of ketchup packets.  
  
'Yes'  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
I finished, how was it? Was it a good enough ending? You got a big, fluffy, AAML finale. I've really enjoyed writing this story. I don't know if I'll write another story, but if I do it will probably be a long time from now. Oh and rocket girl, I added team rocket, and they didn't even blast off. lol Well I just like to thank everyone who read this story and enjoyed it. Oh and Happy New Year everyone! *^___^* 


End file.
